


Nachhilfe

by Nimue1979



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimue1979/pseuds/Nimue1979
Summary: Sexuelle Gewalt wird nur von Männern ausgeübt. Die Opfer sind fast immer weiblich. Die Frauen sind eigentlich immer nur Opfer und das Schlimmste, was Frauen in der Richtung machen ist wegsehen.Das ist ein gängiges Bild in der Gesellschaft und es ist falsch. Tatsächlich gibt es Untersuchungen, die davon ausgehen daß 50% der sexuellen Übergriffe von Frauen ausgeübt werden. Das es also genausoviele weibliche wie männliche Sexualstraftäter gibt.Das war tatsächlich eine Info, die mich stutzig gemacht hat und da musste ich weitersuchen, denn wenn es soviele weibliche Sexualstraftäter gibt, wo sind denn dann die Opfer? Wer sind die Opfer? Verdammt nochmal wie kommt es, daß man nie was davon hört, wo doch die Nachrichten voll sind, mit den Taten männlicher Täter?Die Antwort liegt wohl darin, daß Frauen besser sind es zu verstecken, die Opfer sind fast immer Kinder und Jugendliche oder pflegebedürftige Menschen, sowohl Mädchen, als auch Jungen. Oft laufen Übergriffe unter dem Deckmantel der Pflege und Fürsorge. Aber es gibt auch teilweise sehr aggressive Formen.Und die Opfer schweigen, sie schweigen, so sehr, daß der Großteil der Taten, in die Dunkelziffer fällt. Fälle, die doch recht häufig sind, als krasse Ausnahme gesehen werden und noch schlimmer, es wird verharmlost und die Opfer teilweise noch verspottet. (Welcher Junge träumt denn nicht, von einer reifen Frau eingeritten zu werden?  Den Spruch habe ich tatsächlich früher schon live gehört und mir damals nix dabei gedacht. Inzwischen möchte ich nur noch kotzen, wenn ich so einen Mist höre, denn Niemand möchte missbraucht werden. Punkt Ende Aus!)Nun diese Erkenntnisse musste ich erstmal setzen lassen und habe das aufgearbeitet, in dem ich dazu eine Geschichte geschrieben habe.Da das Thema sexueller Missbrauch ist, gebe ich hierfür eine Triggerwarnung.Der Rahmen in der Geschichte ist in Deutschland so nicht ganz möglich und ob es in Kalifornien, vergleichbare Gesetze gibt wie hier, konnte ich nicht herausfinden. Doch ich wollte dieses Szenario nehmen, weil ich für die Anderen mein Opfer hätte noch jünger werden lassen müssen und das wollte ich nicht. Man könnte die Geschichte nehmen und sagen, seht ihr deswegen ist es ( in Deutschland) verboten.  Ich denke es ist ein Szenario, in das man sich ziemlich gut hineinversetzen kann.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sexuelle Gewalt wird nur von Männern ausgeübt. Die Opfer sind fast immer weiblich. Die Frauen sind eigentlich immer nur Opfer und das Schlimmste, was Frauen in der Richtung machen ist wegsehen. 
> 
> Das ist ein gängiges Bild in der Gesellschaft und es ist falsch. Tatsächlich gibt es Untersuchungen, die davon ausgehen daß 50% der sexuellen Übergriffe von Frauen ausgeübt werden. Das es also genausoviele weibliche wie männliche Sexualstraftäter gibt.
> 
> Das war tatsächlich eine Info, die mich stutzig gemacht hat und da musste ich weitersuchen, denn wenn es soviele weibliche Sexualstraftäter gibt, wo sind denn dann die Opfer? Wer sind die Opfer? Verdammt nochmal wie kommt es, daß man nie was davon hört, wo doch die Nachrichten voll sind, mit den Taten männlicher Täter?
> 
> Die Antwort liegt wohl darin, daß Frauen besser sind es zu verstecken, die Opfer sind fast immer Kinder und Jugendliche oder pflegebedürftige Menschen, sowohl Mädchen, als auch Jungen. Oft laufen Übergriffe unter dem Deckmantel der Pflege und Fürsorge. Aber es gibt auch teilweise sehr aggressive Formen.
> 
> Und die Opfer schweigen, sie schweigen, so sehr, daß der Großteil der Taten, in die Dunkelziffer fällt. Fälle, die doch recht häufig sind, als krasse Ausnahme gesehen werden und noch schlimmer, es wird verharmlost und die Opfer teilweise noch verspottet. (Welcher Junge träumt denn nicht, von einer reifen Frau eingeritten zu werden? Den Spruch habe ich tatsächlich früher schon live gehört und mir damals nix dabei gedacht. Inzwischen möchte ich nur noch kotzen, wenn ich so einen Mist höre, denn Niemand möchte missbraucht werden. Punkt Ende Aus!)
> 
> Nun diese Erkenntnisse musste ich erstmal setzen lassen und habe das aufgearbeitet, in dem ich dazu eine Geschichte geschrieben habe. **Da das Thema sexueller Missbrauch ist, gebe ich hierfür eine Triggerwarnung.**
> 
> Der Rahmen in der Geschichte ist in Deutschland so nicht ganz möglich und ob es in Kalifornien, vergleichbare Gesetze gibt wie hier, konnte ich nicht herausfinden. Doch ich wollte dieses Szenario nehmen, weil ich für die Anderen mein Opfer hätte noch jünger werden lassen müssen und das wollte ich nicht. Man könnte die Geschichte nehmen und sagen, seht ihr deswegen ist es ( in Deutschland) verboten. Ich denke es ist ein Szenario, in das man sich ziemlich gut hineinversetzen kann.

„Peter, ganz ehrlich deine Noten reichen aktuell nicht aus um versetzt zu werden, Sport ist nicht alles“, sagte Mrs Anderson direkt. 

Mrs Anderson war unsere neue Klassenlehrerin, jung engagiert, unterrichtete sie unsere Klasse in allen Hauptfächern. Sie hatte mich nach dem Unterricht zur Seite genommen und ich setzte mich noch einmal an meinen Platz, während sie vor dem Tisch stand und auf mich herunter sah.

„Naja ich habe aktuell Schwierigkeiten mit dem Thema und Zeit zum Lernen finde ich aktuell auch nicht“, redete ich mich mit schlechtem Gewissen heraus und betrachtete meine Hände.

„Peter jetzt mal ehrlich“, sie beugte sich zu mir runter und ich blickte direkt in ihren Ausschnitt, als ich zu ihr Aufsehen wollte. Danach schaffte ich es nicht wirklich den Blick wieder von ihren Brüsten zu lösen, was sie entweder nicht zu merken, oder nicht zu stören schien. „Möchtest du überhaupt einen Abschluss machen? Oder hast du längst andere Pläne?“, fragte sie weiter.

„Nein, ich muss schon irgendwie den Abschluss schaffen, schon wegen meiner Eltern, die nicht wollen dass Profisportler meine einzige Möglichkeit ist“, erzählte ich ihr unbehaglich.

Mrs Anderson seufzte, zog sich den Stuhl von einem Klassenkameraden heran, setzte sich, überkreuzte ihre Beine und sah mich nachdenklich an. Ich wusste gar nicht, wo ich hinsehen sollte, auch wenn so der Ausschnitt ihrer Bluse gar nicht so tief war, daß ich noch etwas erkennen könnte, zog der Ausschnitt meinen Blick wie magnetisch an. „Ich muss sagen, daß ich die Chance auf einen erfolgreichen Abschluss nur sehe, wenn du die Noten in allen Hauzptfächern um 2 Noten steigerst, zu deinem aktuellen Zwischenstand. Das wird sehr schwer und ist nur mit viel Fleiß erreichbar. Oder zur Alternative, du wiederholst das letzte Jahr“, erklärte sie mir die Situation.

„Meine Eltern flippen komplett aus, wenn ich das Jahr nicht auf Anhieb schaffe“, gab ich meine Ängste zu. Ich sah meinen Dad schon vor mir, wie er mit rotem Kopf, vor mir saß und die Androhungen vom letzten Jahr wiederholte, Hausarrest, kein Taschengeld, kein Sport und wenn das nicht half, auf die Schule in Arizona, an der mein Onkel unterrichtete. Doch letztes Jahr konnte ich mit Hausarbeiten gerade noch die Kurve bekommen. Eigentlich konnte ich das alles, wenn ich Zuhause für mich alleine lernte, bekam ich das alles gut hin, die Hausaufgaben machten mir nur selten Probleme. Und eine Hausarbeit, war ja nichts anderes als eine umfangreiche Hausaufgabe. Nur diese verflixte schriftlichen Arbeiten, verhaute ich reihenweise und es wurde seit Jahren immer schlimmer.

„Okay, verstehe. Dann mache ich dir einen Vorschlag. Du kommst heute Abend zu mir nach Hause und ich gebe dir ab sofort regelmäßig Nachhilfeunterricht, um dich auf den nötigen Lernstand für den Schulabschluss zu bekommen.“ Sie lächelte mich an und irgendetwas gefiel mir daran nicht, vermutlich war es einfach nur die Aussicht, auf das viele Lernen, das mir aufstieß. Vor allem war es sinnlos, mein Problem war nicht der Lernstand, mein Problem lag in der Schule.

Ich sagte zu, was blieb mir schon zur Alternative? Vielleicht konnte ich so ihr beweisen, daß ich nur mit den Tests Probleme hatte und konnte auch mit ihr irgendwas wie Hausarbeiten aushandeln.

„Okay wie sieht es bei dir mit heute 18.00 Uhr aus?“, wollte sie direkt Nägel mit Köpfen machen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe bis 18.00Uhr Training und-“

„19.00 Uhr?“, fragte sie weiter und sah mich tadelnd an.

„Okay, wo muss ich da hinkommen?“, willigte ich ein und erkundigte ich mich bei ihr.

„Tahiti Avenue 117“, antwortete sie.

„Bis dann“, verabschiedete ich mich von ihr und beilte mich rauszukommen.

Vor dem Schulgebäude warteten bereits Justus, Bob und Kelly auf mich. Ich gab Kelly einen Kuss zur Begrüßung und Bob fragte: „Was wollte Mrs Anderson von dir?“

„Mir sagen, daß ich kaum noch Chancen darauf habe den Schulabschluss zu schaffen“, antwortete ich bitter.

„Oh Nein!“, sagte Kelly mitleidig entsetzt, Justus und Bob schauten betrübt, waren aber nicht überrascht. Kein Wunder die hatten ja mitbekommen, das ich in den letzten Arbeiten nur Fünfen und Sechsten kassiert hatte.

„Und nun?“, fragte Kelly.

„Sie hat mir angeboten mir Nachhilfe zu geben“, berichtete ich von ihrem Angebot. 

„Das klingt doch nach einer ganz guten Idee“, meinte Bob dazu und lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

Ich nickte und zuckte gleichzeitig mit den Achseln und wandte mich an Kelly: „Ich soll heute Abend um 19.00 Uhr bei ihr sein.“

„Ich verstehe schon, wir sehen uns dann heute nicht mehr, aber gut. Das geht vor! Dein Abschluss ist wichtig“, räumte Kelly betrübt ein.

„Es tut mir Leid“, entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr, gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss, legte meinen Arm um sie und wir liefern den ersten Teil der Strecke alle zusammen nach Hause.


	2. Chapter 2

Am Abend stand ich nach dem Training pünktlich in der Tahiti Avenue, vor der Tür der jungen Lehrerin und wartete darauf, daß sie mir die Tür öffnete.

Als sie es tat, lud Mrs Anderson mich sehr freundlich ein und führte mich auf direktem Weg in ein Arbeitszimmer. Sie zeigte einladend auf einen Schreibtisch und forderte mich auf: „Setz dich und pack deine Schulsachen aus, magst du etwas trinken?“

Mrs Anderson trug immernoch die Bluse vom Vormittag, in die ich vorhin einen tiefen Einblick hatte. Ganz anders, als in der Schule trug sie, anstelle der Hose, dazu einen kurzen Rock. Ich versuche das Bild aus meiner Erinnerung abzuschütteln und beantwortete ihre Frage: „Ein Wasser wäre nett. Danke.“

Während ich meine Schulsachen auspackte, verließ Mrs Anderson kurz das Zimmer und kam mit einem Glas und einer kalten Flasche Wasser wieder.

Ich nahm die Flasche entgegen und groß mir ein Glas ein, das ich direkt austrank, die noch halbvolle Flasche stellte ich beiseite.

Mrs Anderson macht eigentlich alles ziemlich gut, sie erklärt gut und erkannte ziemlich schnell, daß ich eigentlich keine großen Probleme hatte, mit dem Lernstoff an sich. 

Sie war die ganze Zeit, freundlich und sachlich, aber dennoch fühlte ich mich angespannt. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, daß sie mich anmachen wollte, ohne daß ich es konkret benennen könnte, was sie machte. Sie sagte nicht einmal etwas, was nichts mit dem Lernen zu tun hatte, zu mir.

Es sind so kleine unterschwellige Dinge, die mir unangenehm waren, aus denen man aber eigentlich niemanden einen Vorwurf machen konnte, weil sie nur mein Gefühl und nichts Greifbares waren. Ihr Blick ruhte mir einfach manchmal etwas zu lange auf mir. Wenn ich sie fragend ansah, dann war ihr Blick etwas zu freundlich. 

Ich war mir unsicher, aber ich glaubte einmal gesehen zu haben, wie sie meinen Körper betrachtet hatte, als ich am Rechnen war. Sie hatte mich am Arm berührt, wenn auch nur flüchtig, als sie mir etwas auf mein Papier schrieb, um mir etwas zu demonstrieren.

Und sie beugte sich auch noch zweimal so vor, daß mein Blick erneut in den Ausschnitt ihrer Bluse fiel. Zufall oder Absicht war nicht deutlich zu sagen. Vielleicht tat ich ihr Unrecht und ich bildete mir das Ganze ein, aber dieses beklemmende Gefühl blieb und ich konnte es auch nicht ansprechen.

„Ich finde es wirklich erstaunlich, wieviel besser, du hier mit den Aufgaben zurecht kamst, als in der Schule“, zog Mrs Anderson nach einer Stunde ein Resümee. 

„Ich habe diese Probleme immer nur in der Schule“, gab ich zu und versuchte angestrengt ihren Blick standzuhalten.

„Und wie lange geht das nun so?“, wollte sie nachdenklich wissen.

„Ich war noch nie ein guter Schüler, es wurde immer schwieriger, letztes Jahr war es sich schon sehr eng“, berichtete ich ihr.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und dachte kurz nach, ehe sie fragte: „Und wie hast du es dann geschafft, das letzte Jahr zu schaffen?“

„Hausarbeiten - ich habe zum Ausgleich Hausarbeiten gemacht. Ich könnte dieses Jahr auch-“, fing ich eifrig an, ihr den Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, mit dem ich das letzte Jahr so viel Erfolg erzielt hatte.

„Das ist doch keine Dauerlösung, schon gar nicht in sämtlichen Hauptfächern. Ich möchte den Nachhilfeunterricht fortsetzen und sehen, ob du nicht doch auf diese Weise, deinen Notenschnitt entsprechend verbessern kannst“, lehnte sie meinen Vorschlag ab.

Was sollte man dagegen sagen? Natürlich willigte ich mit einem Nicken ein, obwohl es mir widerstrebte. Ich war auf ihr Entgegenkommen angewiesen, wenn ich nicht riesigen Ärger zuhause bekommen wollte. 

„Ich schlage Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag vor, wäre es zeitlich, wie heute für dich einzurichten?“, wollte sie direkt festmachen.

Hilflos willigte ich ein und bestätigte die Uhrzeit. Ich packte auf ihre Aufforderung hin, meine Schulsachen wieder ein und stand auf.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter, während sie mich zu ihrer Haustür begleitete. Die Berührung mochte ich nicht, aber sie war auch nichts Schlimmes, von der man sich zu Recht gestört fühlte.

"Bis morgen!“, verabschiedete sie sich.

Ich antwortete mit: „Bis morgen, Mrs Anderson.“ Ich hatte ganz bewusst den Nachnamen drangehängt, um den Abstand zu wahren, aber dem freundlichen Lächeln nach, das auf ihrem Gesicht lag, als ich ging, war ich mir überhaupt nicht sicher, ob ich das geschafft hatte.

Ich war jedenfalls froh, als ich wieder auf dem Heimweg war, wieder großen räumlichen Abstand hatte, obwohl ja eigentlich gar nichts gewesen war. Mir graute es bereits jetzt schon davor, am Mittwoch wieder zurück zu kehren.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu meinen Eltern, die total begeistert waren von der engagierten Lehrerin, als sie den Grund erfahren hatten, warum ich mich diesmal zum gemeinsamen Abendessen verspätet hatte. 

Selbst als ich im Bett lag, ließ mich dieses ungute Gefühl einfach nicht los und ich schlief erst spät ein und wachte mehrmals die Nacht auf, von einem Traum, aber ich konnte mich gar nicht erinnern, was ich eigentlich geträumt hatte. Es war nur dieses beklemmende Gefühl, das zurück blieb und einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterließ.


	3. Chapter 3

„Und wie war die Nachhilfe bei Mrs Anderson?“, fragte mich Bob am nächsten Tag vor dem Schulgebäude, kaum das ich Kelly mit einem Kuss verabschiedet hatte.

Wir gingen zwar alle auf die gleiche Schule, aber Kelly und wir gingen in unterschiedliche Klassen. So hatten wir jeden Morgen ein paar Minuten, bevor wir uns wieder trennen mussten.

„Ich weiß nicht - ich-“, fing ich unsicher an. Bob sah mich irritiert und abwartend an. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das erklären sollte, was ich fühlte. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich überhaupt etwas sagen sollte. Es war ja nichts passiert, eigentlich -! 

Da Bob auf eine Antwort wartete und ich ja irgendwas sagen musste, zuckte ich mit den Schultern und versuchte es zu erklären: „Mrs Anderson hat mir alles richtig gut erklärt. Sie hat mir ein Wasser zum Trinken angeboten. Es war alles okay und trotzdem fühle ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart unwohl.“

„Vielleicht liegt es einfach daran, daß sie dir so klar gesagt hat, wie dein aktueller Stand ist und du keine Lust auf die Nachhilfe hast“, stellte Bob eine erste Vermutung an.

Zugegeben das konnte schon sein. Ich wollte mich jedenfalls nicht lächerlich machen, mit Dingen, die man nicht greifen konnte und sagte nichts von eventuellen Blicken, die vielleicht etwas zu freundlich oder zu lang waren, oder das sie meinen Arm gestreift hatte. „Kann schon sein“, räumte ich ein.

„Und wie seid ihr nun verblieben?“, fragte Bob weiter.

„Sie wird mir dreimal die Woche Nachhilfe geben, Montags, Mittwochs und Freitags“, informierte ich Bob.

„Was so oft?“, fragte Bob entsetzt, dann dachte er einen Moment nach, zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. „Wahrscheinlich passt das schon, du musst dich schließlich in sämtlichen Hauptfächern deutlich verbessern und lange ist nicht mehr Zeit. Das nächste Diktat schreiben wir bereits Donnerstag“, räumte Bob dann aber doch ein.

„Ich weiß, mir wird jetzt schon schlecht, wenn ich nur an das Diktat denke“, gestand ich ihm bange.

„Du musst aufhören, dich selbst so unter Druck zu setzen“, sagte Bob und öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer. 

„Wenn das mal so einfach wäre“, seufzte ich und ging zu meinem Platz. Justus war bereits da und Bob informierte ihn direkt über meine Nachhilfestunden, doch Justus kam nicht dazu, vielleicht etwas dazu zu sagen, denn in dem Moment kam Mrs Anderson rein.

Sie trug wieder eine Hose und eine Hochsteckfrisur, wie gestern auch. Dazu trug sie eine auffällige schwarze, kurzärmlige Bluse, die im Gegensatz zu der Bluse gestern bis oben hin zugeknöpft werden konnte und war.

Allein das ich das wahrnahm und mir gemerkt hatte, störte mich. Das war nicht normal. Ich könnte von keinem anderen Lehrer, oder Lehrerin mit Sicherheit sagen, was er, oder sie gestern genau getragen hatte, nur von ihr.

Doch Mrs Anderson verhielt sich im Unterricht heute nicht ein Mµ anders, als sonst, im Gegensatz zu den Momenten, die wir am Vortag allein gewesen waren. 

Auch am nächsten Tag war in der Schule, alles wie immer und ich fragte mich bereits, ob ich das nicht doch alles überbewertet hatte und mir meine Fantasie einen Streich gespielt hatte, angeregt durch den zufälligen Blick in ihren Ausschnitt.

Doch dann kam der Mittwoch Abend und damit auch die nächste Nachhilfestunde. Wieder hatte sie sich umgezogen zum Schulunterricht. Sie trug ein bequem aussehendes Hauskleid. Eigentlich nicht besonders gewagt, doch der Reißverschluss war nicht ganz verschlossen und so wurde der Ausschnitt riesig. 

Sie lernte mit mit für das morgige Diktat, sie sagte wieder kein Wort, das nicht im direkten Zusammenhang mit dem Unterricht stand und doch war da wieder etwas. Sie setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch an dem ich saß und das Kleid rutschte gefährlich hoch und mein Blick lag eine ganze Weile darauf und als ich dann doch wieder zu ihr aufsah, war da definitiv dieses zufriedene Lächeln, das ich eindeutig gesehen hatte, bevor sie es wieder verbarg.

Trotz der Nachhilfe war das Diktat am Donnerstag die reinste Katastrophe. Ich war total unsicher und radierte ständig rum und korrigierte hin und her und am Ende wusste ich gar nichts mehr, nicht wie man etwas schreibt und schon gar nicht, wie ich es letztendlich geschrieben hatte.

Ich wusste gar nicht wieso. Weswegen geriet ich immer so massiv unter Druck in solchen Prüfungssituationen, wenn ich es doch eigentlich konnte?

„Wie lief es bei dir?“, fragte Bob vorsichtig, als wir zu dritt zusammen zur Pause raus gingen.

„Ich weiß es nicht Bob, es könnte eine 6 oder auch eine 1 sein. Ich war so nervös, das ich das Gefühl hatte, ich wüsste gar nichts mehr. Ich kann jetzt schon vor lauter hin und her nicht mehr sagen, wie ich was geschrieben habe“, erklärte ich ihm. Bob seufzte und legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Du musst unbedingt an deiner Angst arbeiten“, meinte Justus verständnisvoll.


	4. Chapter 4

Am Abend darauf bei der Nachhilfe im Haus von Mrs Anderson wiederholte sie mit mir das Diktat, Wort für Wort. Ohne diesen enormen Druck, den ich in der Schule immer hatte, wenn wir eine Arbeit schrieben, lief es deutlich besser. 

Auch dieses Mal musste ich wieder häufig radieren, aber nicht mehr, mehrfach das gleiche Wort, bis ich gar nicht mehr wusste wie es geschrieben wurde.

Mrs Anderson lächelte mir mehrmals motivierend zu, ein ehrliches Lächeln, das mich diesmal zusätzlich bestärkte.

Als ich fertig war, rutschte ich zufrieden mit dem Stuhl etwas zurück und lehnte mich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen zufrieden zurück.

Mrs Anderson schob sich zwischen mich und den Schreibtisch und beugte sich vor über mein Diktat. Mit ihrem Bein berührte sie dabei mein Knie. Der eh schon kurze Rock von Mrs Anderson rutschte gefährlich weit nach oben, was ich gerne ausblenden wollte, aber nicht konnte. Dieser Anblick war aufregend.

Mein Blick huschte hektisch, zwischen ihrem gerade noch so bedeckten Po und ihren nackten langen Beinen und dem Diktat, das sie korrigierte hin und her.

Sie schrieb etwas darunter, mit ihrem Rotstift, wie bei einer richtigen Arbeit, dann drehte sie sich um, lehnte mit dem Po an die Schreibtischkante und reichte mir das Blatt. 

Ich hatte nur einen einzigen Fehler gemacht und somit eine 1- geschafft. Zufrieden sah ich die Note und spürte eine Erleichterung. Ich konnte es wirklich, ob ich bei dem eigentlichen Diktat auch eine gute Note geschafft hatte?

„Du kannst es. Du bist nicht dumm“, stellte sie erneut fest und griff nach einer Mappe von ihrem Schreibtisch und holte ein Blatt Papier raus. „Warum klappt es dann in der Schule nicht?“, fragte sie leise.

Das Papier aus der Mappe, war mein Diktat von gestern Vormittag. Es wimmelte nur so von Fehlern und es war eine glatte sechs.  
Ich schluckte. Was half es mir hier eine 1 zu schreiben, wenn ich dann wenn es drauf ankam, die Arbeiten in den Sand setzte? Mir war klar, daß ich mit dieser sechs bereits keine Chance mehr hatte meine Noten noch auszugleichen. Eine drei hätte ich schon noch schaffen müssen, um meinen Schulabschluss schaffen zu können.

Es war alles umsonst und jetzt würde es richtig Ärger zuhause geben. „Ich war total gestresst“, sagte ich und wusste gar nicht, wo ich hingucken sollte. Nicht nur der Rock war gewagt kurz, auch ihr Ausschnitt war wieder ziemlich tief. Und ins Gesicht sehen, ging nun auch nicht mehr.

Sie lächelte, legte die beiden Diktate neben sich, auf den Schreibtisch und hielt mir die Hand auffordernd mit der Handfläche nach oben hin. 

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie gerade von mir erwartete und zögerte. Dann streckte ich doch meine Hand aus und reichte sie ihr.

Sie sah zufrieden aus, scheinbar war das richtig, in ihrem Sinne. Dann umschloss sie mein Handgelenk und legte meine Hand auf ihre Brust.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als hätte ich mich verbrannt und wollte aus dem selben Impuls, der meinen Blick zu Boden wandern ließ, meine Hand zurückziehen, doch sie hielt sie fest und zog meine Hand an ihrem Körper hinab, bis unter ihren Rock. 

Sie trug kein Höschen darunter und sie war feucht zwischen ihren Schamlippen. Ich sah sie nicht an und ich wollte die Hand erneut zurückziehen, doch sie hielt sie weiterhin fest. Genau in dem Moment, in dem ich überlegte deutlich energischer meine Hand zu entreißen, aber noch unsicher war, ob ich das durfte sagte sie: „Es ist okay. Du darfst das. Ich zeige dir wie das geht.“

Damit warf sie mich komplett aus der Bahn und ich wusste gar nichts mehr. Sie führte meine Hand, zeigte mir deutlich, wo sie meine Hand haben wollte und gab den Rhythmus vor. Ständig sagte sie mir, das ich das gut mache, und stöhnte immer hemmungsloser. 

Ich war völlig verwirrt. Es erregte mich etwas, aber es war auch irgendwie noch deutlich mehr abstoßend. Und es war falsch, es fühlte sich falsch an. Es musste falsch sein. Doch sie sagte ständig: „So ist es richtig!“ und „So machst du das gut.“ Also machte ich trotz Widerwillen weiter.

Genau genommen machte ich auch gar nichts, sondern ließ zum größten Teil sie machen. Ich konnte genauso wenig sagen, ob es lange gedauert hatte, oder schnell ging, genauso wenig, wie ich sagen konnte, ob das nun okay, oder schrecklich war, doch als sie wohl kam, ließ sie mich los und ich sprang auf und ging zwei Schritte zurück. 

Mrs Anderson nahm mein Diktat von gestern, zerriss es in mehrere Teile und legte das Diktat von heute Abend in die Mappe zu den anderen Diktaten. „Das ist jetzt unser kleines Geheimnis“, verkündete sie mit einem Lächeln. „Okay?“

Ich nickte, fühlte mich aber überfordert, hilflos und - beschmutzt?!

„Dann sehen wir uns am Montag, in der Schule wieder“, sagte Mrs Anderson, als wäre überhaupt nichts gewesen und wortlos eilte ich zur Haustür, ehe sie mich noch einmal berühren konnte und stürmte raus und nach Hause. Ich wollte nur noch so schnell und so weit wie möglich von ihr weg.

Meine Eltern waren am Fernsehen und fragten nichts weiter nach, sahen mich nicht einmal an, als ich zuhause ankam. Mir kam es heute gelegen, es hätte mich überfordert, mich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Allein auf die Frage wie es mir geht, hätte ich keine ehrliche Antwort für sie gehabt. So aber konnte ich direkt durch ins Bad, wo ich mir lange die Hände wusch und dann weiter in mein Zimmer ging. 

Ich legte mich ins Bett und schaltete den Fernseher an, wollte krampfhaft nicht daran denken, was geschehen war. Doch es funktionierte nicht. Ich hatte nichts anderes mehr im Kopf. Ständig sah ich vor mir, wie sie die Hand auffordernd in meine Richtung hielt. Ich hätte sie nicht ergreifen dürfen!

Aber was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen? Ich konnte es doch nicht ablehnen, ihr die Hand zu geben. Was hätte ich denn dann sagen sollen? Ich hätte später, als ich bemerkt hatte was sie vor hatte, es energisch abbrechen müssen, aber was hätte ich dann gesagt? Was hätte ich dann gemacht?

Ich wusste es nicht, ich wusste nur, daß ich es vergessen wollte, was geschehen war und ich wollte sie nie mehr wiedersehen!


	5. Chapter 5

Mein Wecker klingelte am nächsten Morgen, auch wenn kein Schultag sondern Wochenende war. Ich hatte heute einiges vor heute. Ich hatte Training, war danach mit Justus und Bob verabredet und abends wollte ich mit Kelly ins Kino gehen.

Doch als der Wecker klingelte, war mir überhaupt nicht nach Aufstehen und ich wollte niemanden sehen. Ich stellte den Wecker aus, zog mir die Decke über den Kopf und drehte mich rum.

Doch das half nicht viel, nur wenige Minuten später stand meine Mutter im Zimmer und rief: „Peter, Aufstehen! Du hast wohl verschlafen. Das Frühstück ist gleich fertig. Beeil dich!“ Nur eine Sekunde später, zog sie mir die Decke weg.

Ich seufzte, quälte mich hoch und ging kurz ins Bad, bevor ich mich an den Frühstückstisch setzte. Meine Eltern waren beide da und mein Vater hatte ebenso schlechte Laune, wie ich.

Zunächst besprach er ein paar Dinge mit meiner Mum, während ich appetitslos mir mein morgendliches Müsli zubereitete und mir Saft eingoß. Doch dann wandte er sich mir zu: „Wie läuft die Nachhilfe? Machst du Fortschritte?“

An die Nachhilfe und Mrs Anderson wollte ich gerade gar nicht denken und ich blockte ab: „Ich weiß nicht.“

„Wie du weißt nicht?“, fragte er gereizt nach. „Du musst doch wissen ob du Fortschritte gemacht hast!“

„Ich weiß es aber nicht, ich möchte auch gar nicht mehr hin“, sagte ich und starrte die Hand meiner Mum an, die sie auffordernd über den Tisch, in meine Richtung streckte.

Diese Handgeste war so alltäglich und dennoch bereitete sie mir Stress. Unwillkürlich lehnte ich mich ausweichend, so weit mich die Stuhllehne ließ zurück und mein Magen zog sich zusammen. „Was?“, fragte ich mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl und merkte selber das meine Stimme laut und ruppig war.

Und im nächsten Moment hatte ich eine Ohrfeige von meinem Dad sitzen. Er stand mit hochrotem Kopf da und schrie mich wütend an: „Wie sprichst du denn mit deiner Mutter?“

Sofort fühlte ich mich noch schlechter und Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen. „Entschuldigung Mum, was wolltest du?“, haspelte ich und versuchte so versöhnlich wie möglich zu klingen. 

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur bitten, mir den Saft zu reichen“, erklärte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Achso, ja klar“, haspelte ich und griff nach der Saftflasche und reichte sie ihr, darauf bedacht ihre Hand dabei nicht zu berühren. 

„Danke“, sagte sie betont und mir war klar, daß für sie die Sache erledigt war. 

Ganz anders mein Dad, der immernoch wütend war, aber sich nun wieder setzte.

„Keine Widerrede, du gehst weiter zu der Nachhilfe und wenn das nicht sehr schnell Früchte trägt, geh ich kein Risiko ein, dann schick ich dich nach Arizona zu meinem Bruder, der sorgt schon dafür, daß du den Abschluss schaffst. Bei dem an der Schule herrscht Disziplin. Das ist was an eurer Schule fehlt!“, redete sich mein Dad in Rage und ich erwiderte lieber nichts darauf. Ich wollte mir auf keinen Fall eine weitere Ohrfeige einhandeln.

„Peter, beeil dich mit dem Essen, du musst in zehn Minuten los zum Training“, erinnerte mich meine Mum. 

Stumm nickte ich und griff nach meinem Löffel. Hatte jetzt aber noch weniger Appetit als zuvor.

Dad prustete und verkündete: „Training? Nichts da! Peter bleibt Zuhause! Er hat Hausarrest, bis ich sehe, daß sich seine Noten bessern, kein Training, keine Detektivarbeit, keine Freundin. Er verlässt das Haus nur, um zur Schule, oder zur Nachhilfe zu gehen und es kommt auch niemand zu Besuch.“

„Aber sein Stipendium, er muss doch zum Training gehen, damit er nicht noch das Stipendium verliert“, warf meine Mum für mich ein.

Doch Dad blieb unerbittlich: „Mit dem Wisch kann er sich den Hintern abwischen, wenn er seinen Schulabschluss nicht schafft. Sport kann er. Jetzt liegt der Fokus allein auf seinen Abschluss!“

Und jetzt knickte auch meine Mum ein: „Beruhig dich Henry, du hast ja Recht!“ 

Ich widersprach nicht, das war bei meinem Dad keine gute Idee, solange dieser in Rage war. Hausarrest - das hatte ich schon ewig nicht mehr bekommen und die letzte Ohrfeige lag auch schon lange zurück. 

Obwohl ich keinen Appetit hatte, aß ich schnell mein Müsli auf, um das Frühstück so schnell wie möglich zu beenden und dieser fürchterlichen Situation zu entkommen.

Wie ich es von früher noch kannte, stand mein Dad nach dem Frühstück auf, folgte mir ins Zimmer und kassierte mein Handy und die Kabel für Fernseher und Computer ein: „Schließlich soll Hausarrest eine Strafe sein. Setz dich hin und lern! Umso früher du gute Noten nach Hause bringst, desto früher ist dein Hausarrest aufgehoben.“

Zunächst verkroch ich mich ins Bett, zog mir das Kissen über den Kopf und gab den Tränen nun nach. Das war einfach alles total ungerecht! Doch dann setzte ich mich doch an Schreibtisch und lernte, vielleicht konnte ich ja wenn ich besser wurde, doch irgendwie um die Nachhilfe herumkommen.

Es war spät abends, als ich diesen Vogelruf hörte. Ich schlich leise und ohne Licht anzumachen ans Fenster und öffnete es. Nicht ganz unerwartet war es Bob der unten stand und ich kletterte aus dem Fenster.

Das war tatsächlich ziemlich gefährlich, mein Zimmer lag nicht im Erdgeschoss wie Bobs, aber ich war auch ein ziemlich guter Kletterer und es war tatsächlich nicht das erste Mal, das ich diesen Weg nahm.

„Warum hast du Hausarrest? Ich habe dich versucht zu erreichen, aber das Handy haben deine Eltern wohl einkassiert. Deine Mum hat gesagt du hast Hausarrest und wollte dich nicht einmal ans Telefon holen, geschweige dem mir sagen weswegen. Sie meinte das könntest du mir dann am Montag in der Schule erzählen“, sprudelte es aus einem fassungslosen Bob flüsternd hervor.

„Mein Dad ist sauer, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, wegen der Schule und der Nachhilfe. Er ist so richtig sauer deswegen“, antwortete ich ihm ohne ins Detail zu gehen.

„Mist! Und wie lange?“, hakte er nach.

„Bis ich gute Noten nach Hause bringen“, flüsterte ich hilflos und seufzte.

„Scheiße, das kann er doch nicht durchziehen“, meinte Bob ganz spontan, doch da irrte er sich. 

„Oh doch und wenn das nicht hilft, will er mich zu Onkel Paul schicken“, erwiderte ich.

„Das meint er bestimmt nicht so“, versuchte mich Bob zu trösten, „wir bekommen mit Sicherheit am Montag das Diktat zurück, vielleicht ist die Note bereits besser und wenn nicht, weiß Mrs Anderson vielleicht eine Lösung.“

„Ja kann sein“, tat ich ab, wie Mrs Andersons Lösung aussehen könnte, wollte ich schon Mal gar nicht wissen, aber auch nicht Bob erklären müssen, was gestern Abend vorgefallen war.

„Ich habe übrigens Kelly Bescheid gegeben, daß du Hausarrest hast. Ich wusste ja das ihr eigentlich verabredet wart“, informierte mich Bob, als er merkte, das von mir nichts mehr kam.

„Danke“, sagte ich und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

„Nicht dafür. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir mehr helfen“, sagte Bob zu mir und ich wusste, daß er es so meinte.

„Kannst du nicht. Ich geh lieber wieder ins Zimmer, wenn mein Dad mich erwischt, wie ich die Regeln gebrochen habe, gibt es nur noch mehr Ärger“, erklärte ich.

„Okay verstehe. Wir sehen uns dann Montag. Gute Nacht“, sagte Bob mit trauriger Miene nickend.

„Bis Montag“, verabschiedete ich mich von Bob, klettere wieder hoch und durchs Fenster, winkte Bob noch einmal zu, der ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte, schloß das Fenster und legte mich wieder ins Bett.


	6. Chapter 6

„Hey eine 1Minus, Super Peter! Die Nachhilfe bei Mrs Anderson tut dir wohl richtig gut“, begeisterte sich Bob, als er meine gute Note am Montag Morgen sah. „Jetzt erlassen dir deine Eltern ganz bestimmt den Hausarrest.“

Nur ich konnte mich nicht dafür begeistern. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Mrs Anderson hatte mir das Diktat überreicht mit den Worten: „Da hast du jetzt endlich mal ein glückliches Händchen bewiesen. Ich hoffe daß klappt beim nächsten Mal wieder so gut.“

Für Bob und den Rest der Klasse, klang das ganz anders, er musste wohl meinen, daß sie meinte, daß ich fest alle Fehler selbst gefunden und korrigiert hatte, vor der Abgabe. Doch ich war der Einzige, der ganz genau wusste, was sie wirklich meinte. Sie spielte darauf an, daß ich sie wieder befriedigen sollte. 

Doch das wollte ich nicht, ich wollte überhaupt nicht wieder hin. Ich wollte sie nie wieder anfassen und am Liebsten nicht einmal mehr sehen. Doch mit dieser Eins hatte ich nicht nur die Chance auf meinen Schulabschluss aufrecht erhalten. Es war auch das beste Argument weiterhin zu der von ihr angebotenen Nachhilfe zu gehen. 

Meine Eltern waren da jedenfalls sehr deutlich, als ich nach dem Unterricht ihnen mein Diktat vorlegte. Mein Dad sagte es sehr direkt: Hausarrest ist aufgehoben, solange ich weiterhin zur Nachhilfe ginge und so gute Fortschritte beibehielt. Ich bekam auch mein Handy zurück. Doch eins war klar, sie würden es absolut nicht akzeptieren, wenn ich die Nachhilfe hinschmiß.

Und auch Bob, Kelly und Justus würden Fragen stellen und mich nicht mit einem Schweigen, oder einer Ausrede davonkommen lassen, sondern auf eine vernünftige Antwort bestehen, weswegen ich nicht dorthin wollte, wenn es mir doch half gute Noten zu bekommen. Gerade wo es so wichtig war, nachdem ich bereits Hausarrest hatte und mein Schulabschluss nur sehr schwer noch zu erreichen war.

Da mein Hausarrest beendet war, konnte ich heute auch wieder zum Training gehen. Ich war der Jüngste in diesem Team und mit Alec zusammen waren wir die Einzigen, die noch nicht aufs College gingen und ich hatte das Stipendium dafür, quasi schon in der Tasche. Das Einzige was mir noch fehlte, war mein Schulabschluss. 

Beim Sport konnte ich endlich abschalten, einfach mal ausblenden was geschehen war und das ich im Anschluss wieder zu Mrs Anderson musste. Doch nach dem Training, holte mich das Thema auf ganz andere Weise wieder ein. Danach ging ich, wie jedesmal, mit den Anderen zum Duschen, was mich sonst nie gestört hatte, weil es einfach immer dazu gehört hat und es wurde meistens noch über Sport geredet dabei, oder ein paar Witze gerissen.

Doch heute fing Danny an zu Prahlen, daß er eine Ava rumgekriegt und flachgelegt hätte. Anerkennende Pfiffe gab es von den Anderen zur Reaktion. Alec, der wie ich nichts begriff, hakte neugierig nach: „Wer ist denn Ava?“

„Ava ist eine Doktorantin am College, sie ist 28 und sieht total heiß aus. Alle stehen auf sie, aber sie lässt nicht so schnell jeden ran. Da muss man schon überzeugen. Da sie alle wollen, haben wir eine Wette am Laufen, wer es schafft sie bis zum Spring Break zu ficken, der bekommt von den Anderen die Springbreakparty inklusive Getränke bezahlt. Nun ich bin jetzt der Zweite, der es geschafft hat“, verkündete Danny stolz. Peter fand solche Aktionen mies, wollte aber hier in der Runde nichts dazu sagen.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Eric, der das wohl nicht daneben fand, sondern begeistert schien. „Und wie war sie? Stimmt es was man so sagt? Ficken reife Frauen wirklich besser?“, wollte Eric, fast schon ehrfürchtig, wissen.

„Definitiv! Ava war eine Granate im Bett, nicht nur daß sie geil aussieht und große Titten hat, die man auch bearbeiten darf. Sie hat auch eine richtig feuchte Muschi, die ich befingern und ficken durfte und blasen kann sie auch wie eine Eins“, schwärmte er anzüglich.

„Boa geil“, sabberten nun alle seiner Mannschaftskollegen im Chor und sie waren sich wohl alle einig, alle wollten mal wie Danny bei einer Älteren rangelassen werden.

Ich sagte weiterhin nichts dazu, versuchte mich ganz unauffällig fertig zu machen. Scheinbar hatte Mrs Anderson mir etwas erlaubt, worum mich hier alle beneidet hätten, nur ich, ich wusste das wohl nicht richtig zu schätzen. Ich fand es überhaupt nicht gut. Ich fand es eklig. Vielleicht stimmte mit mir auch einfach etwas nicht.

Zu meiner großen Erleichterung, machte Mrs Anderson keine weiteren Annäherungen bei der Nachhilfe. Sie verhielt sich ganz normal mir gegenüber, wie im Unterricht, während sie anfing mich auf die Mathearbeit am Freitag vorzubereiten. Zum Glück!

Es war eine ganz normale Nachhilfestunde mit dem einzigen Unterschied, daß ich sie einfach nicht ansehen konnte, meine Stimme schwach klang, wenn ich antworten musste und die ganze Zeit Herzrasen bekam, wenn sie sich bewegte, weil ich fürchtete sie würde vielleicht wieder mich anfassen. Mrs Anderson ließ sich auch überhaupt nicht anmerken, ob sie registrierte, wie unwohl ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte. 

Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, ich fühlte mich hilflos und ohnmächtig und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich aus dieser Situation wieder raus kam.


	7. Chapter 7

Am Freitag hatte ich Mathe verhauen. Ich wusste es schon, als ich die Arbeit bei Mrs Anderson abgegeben hatte. Ich hatte vor lauter rumradieren, mich an ein paar Aufgaben so aufgehangen, daß ich das zweite Blatt, komplett leer gelassen hatte, weil die Zeit viel zu schnell und viel zu plötzlich um war.

Ich hatte zu niemanden ein Wort gesagt, auf die allgemeinen Fragen hinterher, wie die Arbeit gelaufen war und als Bob mich sehr direkt darauf ansprach nur hilflos mit den Schultern gezuckt. Bob meinte aufmunternd: „Ach komm, nach dem Diktat warst du auch total unsicher und dann hast du eine Eins Minus geschafft. Du hast doch bei der Nachhilfe sicher mit Mrs Anderson darauf hingelernt. Vermutlich ist das Ergebnis, nicht annähernd so schlecht, wie du befürchtest.“

Ich sagte darauf nichts, das Wissen die Arbeit in den Sand gesetzt zu haben, brachte eine weitere Angst mit sich: Würde Mrs Anderson meine Arbeit bis zur Nachhilfe am Abend bereits korregiert haben, oder hatte ich eine Galgenfrist über das Wochenende diesmal?

Die Frage war würde sie mir wieder eine Möglichkeit geben, meine Note zu verbessern, oder drohte mir nun Onkel Paul in Arizona? Und würde ich mich darauf einlassen, darauf einlassen können? Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde mir schlecht. Das letzte Mal setzte mir immer noch zu.

Die Antwort hatte ich direkt, als ich ihr Arbeitszimmer betrat, denn auch diese Arbeit durfte ich bei ihr Zuhause noch einmal nachschreiben. Sie half mir gar nicht viel, sie bestätigte mich nur, bevor ich wieder etwas wegradieren konnte, was gar nicht falsch war, mit: „Ist doch richtig.“ 

Und ich ließ es dann doch stehen und ging zur nächsten Aufgabe über. Am Ende stand eine 2 der vorher geschriebenen 5- gegenüber. So in etwa hatte ich es befürchtet.

„Sollen wir das wieder wie letztes Mal machen?“, fragte mich Mrs Anderson, als wäre da gar nichts dabei.

Eigentlich fragte sie mich Sitzen bleiben oder Schulabschluß und den brauchte ich. Also hatte ich gar keine Wahl. Ich musste mich darauf einlassen, wenn ich nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, daß es Zuhause eskalierte. Ich nickte stumm.

Diesmal legte Mrs Anderson sich auf ihren Schreibtisch und stellte ihre Füße auf den Armlehnen meines Stuhls ab. Ein Höschen trug sie auch diesmal nicht. Das konnte ich deutlich erkennen, bevor ich meinen Blick zum Boden senkte.

Ich fühlte mich gefangen. Die Beine, die mir links und rechts den Weg abschnitten unterstrichen es, doch eigentlich war es kein physischer Zwang, den sie auf mich ausübte. Einer rein körperlichen Auseinandersetzung hätte sie mir auch nicht standhalten können.

Doch was sollte ich machen? Ausnahmslos alles, was ich dagegen tun könnte, hätte zur Folge, daß ich keinen Schulabschluß bekommen würde. Davon mal ganz abgesehen, wer würde mir glauben? Ich würde vermutlich zur Zielscheibe für Spott werden. Ich hob meine Hand und befriedigte sie so, wie sie es mir letztes Mal gezeigt hatte.

Es kostete mich noch viel mehr Überwindung als das letzte Mal, weil ich es jetzt selbständig tun sollte und nicht wie das letzte Mal mich einfach nur nicht gegen ihre Führung wehren sollte. Umso erregter sie war, desto mehr widerte es mich an. 

Doch als sie zufrieden war, zerriss sie nur eine Seite meiner Arbeit. Die Symbolik war eindeutig. Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärung. Ich hatte es verstanden. Diesmal war es auch damit noch nicht fertig. 

Sie setzte sich auf meinen Schoß, öffnete ihre Bluse und legte meine Hände auf ihre Brüste. Sie war mir viel zu nah. Sie beugte sich vor, wollte mich küssen, doch ich drehte mich instinktiv weg und zog auch meine Hände zurück. Am Liebsten hätte ich sie einfach von mir runtergeschubst, doch davor hatte ich viel zu große Hemmungen. Zu große Angst was dann passieren würde. Also hielt ich die Armlehnen fest und umklammerte sie regelrecht.

Mrs Anderson ließ sich von meinem Widerwillen nicht stören, öffnete mir hemmungslos meine Hose und lächelte anzüglich. Ich schloss die Augen, um sie wenigsten nicht auch noch sehen zu müssen.

Sie streichelte meinen Penis, nahm ihn in ihre Hand und holte mir einen runter. Es dauerte sehr lange. Es widerte mich an und obwohl mein Körper darauf reagierte, kam ich nicht. Dabei wünschte ich es mir, allein deswegen, damit das endlich ein Ende hatte und ich endlich hier weg konnte.

Vermutlich dauerte es ihr auch zu lange, denn sie rutschte von meinem Schoß runter. Ich öffnete die Augen, dachte schon es wäre zu Ende, doch sie übernahm mit ihrem Mund. Alleine der Anblick widerte mich total an, aber dennoch reagierte mein Körper auf diese sexuelle Stimulierung. Ich schloss wieder die Augen, versuchte krampfhaft auszublenden, daß sie es war und irgendwann kam ich doch noch.

Ich wusste, das bei vielen meiner Freunde, gerade bei den etwas älteren, das als eine der größten Dinge galt. Für mich war es einfach schrecklich. Ich wollte das nie wieder. Ob ich nicht normal war, daß ich das eklig und nicht geil fand?

Mrs Anderson zerriss nun auch noch die zweite Seite meiner eigentlichen Mathearbeit und steckte die gute Arbeit, zu den Arbeiten meiner Mitschüler. 

Ich packte meine Sachen und ging wieder wortlos. Kaum hatte ich das Haus von Mrs Anderson verlassen rannte ich los, rannte ohne mich umzusehen an den Strand, obwohl es bereits dunkel und kalt war. 

Ich legte mich in den Sand und gab mich meinen Tränen hin. 

Mein Handy klingelte und es war Kelly. Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, als ich das Gespräch annahm. Sie fragte wo ich wäre, daß sie bei mir vor der Tür wartete und meine Eltern auch nicht zuhause seien.

Ich behaupte daß die Nachhilfe heute etwas länger dauern würde und sagte ihr für heute ab. Ich wollte sie gerade nicht sehen, verschob unser Treffen mit einem miesen Gefühl auf Sonntag Abend und danach blieb ich noch am Strand sitzen, bis die Tränen endlich versiegten und ich fror, dann raffte ich mich auf und ging nach Hause.

Meine Eltern waren mittlerweile Zuhause und zumindest mein Dad war etwas erbost, das es so spät wurde. Ich behauptete nach der Nachhilfe noch bei Justus auf dem Schrottplatz gewesen zu sein. Doch es blieb dabei. Er fand es nicht gut, daraufhin sagte ich ihm, daß ich ziemlich sicher war, bei der Mathearbeit eine gute Note bekommen zu haben und das verbesserte immerhin seine schlechte Laune.


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly küsste mich, als ich endlich vor ihr stand und ich erwiderte den Kuss nur kurz, bevor ich die Tür aufschloß. Es war niemand zuhause, was mich nicht wunderte, meine Eltern hatten angekündigt, daß sie spät nach Hause kämen, wegen eines Geschäftsessens. Und das an einem Sonntag....

Zwei Stunden lang versuchte ich immer wieder etwas vorzuschieben, um ihr nicht so nahe zu kommen. Ich wollte erst mir etwas zum Essen zubereiten, etwas essen, die Küche wieder aufräumen, meine Sportsachen waschen, duschen gehen -

Zum einen hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich sie ja betrogen hatte, wenn ich es auch nicht wollte. Desweiteren wollte ich gerade keine Intimitäten austauschen. Mit niemandem, auch nicht mit ihr.

Kelly kam mir ständig zu nahe, wollte mich küssen, in den Arm nehmen und streicheln, doch das wollte ich jetzt einfach nicht. Das konnte ich auch von ihr jetzt einfach nicht ertragen. Schon der Begrüßungskuss war mir eigentlich zuviel gewesen.

Mein größtes Problem war aber, daß ich nicht wußte, wie ich es hinbekommen sollte, das sie aufhörte, ohne daß sie sauer auf mich war.

Wir einigten uns darauf, zusammen ein Film anzusehen, sie hatte auch direkt einen Vorschlag, ein Film der mir gar nichts sagte.

Eigentlich war der Film ganz gut gewesen, nur musste es natürlich wieder so ein Happy End sein, mit dem großen Liebesglück und viel Rumgeknutsche. 

Kelly, die schon während des Films, immer näher an mich heran kam, wollte das zur Steilvorlage nehmen und als sie meine Hand unter ihr T- Shirt schob ging bei mir gar nichts mehr. Ich zog die Hand zurück, als hätte ich mich an ihr verbrannt.

„Ach Peter komm, ich würde gerne auch mal mit dir schlafen“, sagte sie lockend und machte es gerade unbeabsichtigt für mich noch viel schlimmer.

„Kelly, ich möchte nicht“, sagte ich leise und so freundlich, wie es mir möglich war und versuchte wenigstens etwas Abstand zwischen uns zu bekommen und rutschte von ihr weg.

„Warum Peter?“, fragte sie sichtlich enttäuscht.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich ihr sagen sollte, nur eins wusste ich genau, die Wahrheit konnte ich ihr keinen Falls sagen. Ich konnte nicht sagen, was Mrs Anderson von mir verlangt. Wie sollte ich ihr erklären, daß ich das wirklich nicht wollte?

„Peter, ich liebe dich“, sagte sie zärtlich und wollte mich wieder küssen, aber das ging einfach nicht, also stand ich auf und entfernte mich ein paar Schritte von ihr.

„Peter liebst du mich?“, fragte Kelly mich erst gefühlvoll, dann noch einmal eindringlich, als ich ihr die Antwort darauf schuldig blieb.

Ich brachte einfach kein Wort heraus, konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen und dann weinte sie offen, doch ich konnte sie einfach nicht trösten. Ich konnte mich nicht überwinden, zu ihr zu gehen und sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Auch wenn ich genau wusste, daß es das war, was sie sich von mir wünschte und erwartete.

„Willst du denn überhaupt noch mit mir zusammen sein?“, schluchzte sie und sah mich verzweifelt an.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und Kelly sprang daraufhin, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, auf. „Wie du willst Peter, dann ist es jetzt aus zwischen uns!“, verkündete sie entrüstet, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schritt zu meinem Zimmer hinaus. Eigentlich war sie total verletzt, das wusste ich genau.

Ich wusste daß sie wollte, das ich ihr hinterherlaufe, daß ich mich bei ihr entschuldigte, daß ich mich erklärte, daß ich ihr sagte, das alles nur ein Missverständnis war und daß ich sie immernoch sehr liebte. 

Ich hielt sie aber nicht zurück, als sie hinausrannte, stattdessen stand ich hilflos da und als die Haustür zuknallte, trat ich ans Fenster und sah, wie sie das Grundstück verließ, wie sie in ihren kleinen Wagen stieg und übereilt wegfuhr.

Es tat mir weh, das zu sehen, aber ich konnte und wollte daran auch nichts ändern. 

Ich machte das Licht aus und ging direkt ins Bett. Es tat mir so leid und ich tat mir selbst Leid. Alles war über mich zusammen gebrochen und lag in Scherben vor mir. Doch ich konnte einfach nichts an dieser Situation ändern.


	9. Chapter 9

„Wie, du hast mit Kelly Schluss gemacht?“, fragte Bob entsetzt, als er Kellys verweintes Gesicht am nächsten Morgen in der Schule gesehen hatte und ich ihm erklären musste, warum ich nicht sofort zu ihr gegangen war, um sie zu trösten.

Ich hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was ich ihm darauf sagen sollte und sagte lieber gar nichts dazu. Doch Bob schien sehr entschlossen, es aus mir rauspressen zu wollen.

„Peter, warum?“, hakte er noch einmal sehr eindringlich nach und als ich wieder nicht reagierte, hielt er mich fest, sah mich intensiv an und wiederholte erneut: „Warum?“

Bob würde mich erst mit einer Antwort wieder gehen lassen, das war wohl nun sehr deutlich. Er ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen. Ich brauchte eine Ausrede und nahm einfach das naheliegendste, was mir in den Sinn kam. „Ich liebe sie nicht mehr“, redete ich mich heraus. Nein ich redete mich nicht nur raus. Ich log ihn an. Ich liebte Kelly noch immer und es tat mir weh, sie so unglücklich zu sehen. Ich hatte gar nicht Schluß machen wollen, doch ich konnte nicht anders.

Ich hatte einfach nur keine Erklärung dafür, warum ich ihr nicht nah sein wollte, die ich irgendwem sagen konnte. Sei es ihr oder Bob, das war kein Unterschied. Allein der Gedanke Worte finden zu müssen und diese auch noch aussprechen zu müssen, war unerträglich und stellte ein unüberwindbares Hindernis dar. Abgesehen davon konnte ich nicht erklären, warum ich mich nicht wehren konnte und hatte Angst davor, daß er mir nicht glaubte.

Es war eine total simple Lüge, doch sie zeigte die gewünschte Wirkung. Bob sah mich ungläubig an, doch darauf wusste er nichts zu entgegnen und ließ mich gehen.

Ich ging ohne ein weiteres Wort vor in den Klassenraum, ignorierte sämtliche Mitschüler, inklusive Justus und wartete jetzt schon darauf, wieder gehen zu dürfen.

Warum müssen wir verdammt nochmal alle Hauptfächer bei Mrs Anderson haben? Unser Schulleiter war total glücklich gewesen, eine so junge engagierte Lehrerin zu finden, die uns in sämtlichen Hauptfächern unterrichten konnte, als unser alte Klassenlehrer, zusammen mit zwei weiteren Lehrern nach mehreren langen Krankheitsphasen, in den Ruhestand ging. 

Und es war nicht nur unser Schulleiter, auch wir und unsere Eltern waren darüber glücklich. Da dachten wir nur, es wäre super, weil wir uns nur auf eine neue Lehrerin einstellen müssten und nicht auf mehrere nicht mal ein Jahr vor dem Abschluss, doch jetzt sah ich das ganz anders. 

Beim Sportunterricht, den wir Montag vormittag haben, hatte ich das Gefühl wenigstens zwei Stunden mal eine Atempause von ihr zu bekommen. Naja vorher zumindest. In der Umkleidekabine war es schrecklich. Eigentlich war es für mich das Normalste der Welt, doch heute stand ich da und wollte mich nicht vor den Anderen ausziehen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich wollte keine Blicke auf meiner Haut haben. Ich wollte am Liebsten überhaupt nicht gesehen werden, wünschte ich könnte mich unsichtbar machen. Noch schlimmer, war die Vorstellung sollte mich dann jemand berühren. Ich ging aufs Klo und kam erst wieder heraus, als der Großteil meiner Mitschüler, bereits draußen waren und die Letzten auf dem Sprung. Ich machte mein eigenes Ding heute, Ausdauerlauftraining. Ein Wortwechsel mit Mr Miller reichte dafür. So ging ich auch beim Sport einem weiteren Verhör von Bob oder Justus aus dem Weg.

Ich rannte so schnell und so lange ich konnte, viel zu schnell, das war mir bewusst. Schon deutlich vor Ende hatte ich massives Seitenstechen und rang keuchend nach Atem, ließ mich am Rande des Platzes ins Gras fallen.

Mr Miller, der schon immer mein Lieblingslehrer kam und setzte sich zu mir: „Was ist los Peter?“

„Nichts!“, tat ich ab.

„Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen. Du hast gerade so ziemlich alles falsch gemacht, was man falsch machen kann und das kenne ich von dir nicht“, stellte Mr Miller fest.

Ich wollte mir nicht auch noch von Mr Miller anhören, daß ich alles falsch machte, sondern nur noch hoch auf die Beine kommen und weg. 

„Also was ist los?“, wiederholte er die Frage, während ich es kaum schaffte mich aufzusetzen.

Es war Bob, der von wo auch immer auftauchte und die Antwort übernahm. „Er hat mit seiner Freundin Kelly gestern Abend Schluss gemacht.“

„Verstehe, dann mach kurz Pause und geh dich dann umziehen. Du hast dich echt genug verausgabt!“, entschied Mr Miller, nahm Bob aber mit zurück zu den Anderen und ließ mich allein. Das kam mir sehr entgegen. Bis die Anderen in die Umkleidekabine kamen, war ich längst geduscht und umgezogen.

Danach hatten wir bei Mrs Anderson einen Vokabeltest geschrieben und mir war vollkommen klar, was sie dafür möchte, um das Ergebnis ein weiteres Mal zu korregieren. Es war alles so sinnlos, ich schrieb einfach irgendwas dahin. Es war vollkommen gleich ob es nun eine Sechs oder eine vier Minus war. 

Ich wollte nicht dorthin, am liebsten nie wieder, doch ich musste. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Das Training am Nachmittag ließ ich ausfallen, stattdessen setzte ich mich auf einen Felsen am Strand und schaute zwei Stunden lang in die Brandung. Doch die Zeit raste und viel zu schnell, musste ich wieder gehen.

Jeder Schritt fiel mir schwer, jede Schritt ein Krampf, ein Zwang. Ich versuchte an nichts zu denken, Augen zu und durch, wie bei unseren Fällen einfach rein in die Situation und dann war es doch alles wieder gut und die Angst besiegt. Spätestens wenn ich mein Zeugnis in den Händen hielt, hätte ich es durchgestanden, dann war es egal, dann hatte ich mein Stipendium und konnte mich auf meinen Sport konzentrieren. Ich musste nur noch bis dahin durchhalten, dann konnte mich mein Vater nicht mehr zu Onkel Paul schicken, ich musste Mrs Anderson nie wieder sehen, dann würde alles wieder gut werden-

Es kam an diesem Abend aber ganz anders als erwartet. Ich hatte völlig wider Erwarten es tatsächlich geschafft bei dem Vokabeltest eine 2 zu schreiben. Mit offenen Mund starrte ich ungläubig auf die rote Zwei.

Mrs Anderson lobte mich mehrfach zufrieden und abgesehen davon, daß ich nicht mochte, daß sie mich mehrfach berührte, am Knie, an der Schulter und an meiner Hand, daß ich es als unangenehm empfand, wenn sie mich anlächelte und ich am Liebsten sofort wieder gegangen wäre, war das alles einigermaßen erträglich heute. 

Vielleicht hielt ich das doch ein wenig besser durch, als gedacht, wenn ich noch mehr gute Noten schaffte, dann blieb es vielleicht so dabei....

Am Freitag stand in Geschichte, die nächste Arbeit auf dem Plan und eigentlich konnte ich das. Vielleicht war es möglich wieder eine Note zu erreichen, die ich nicht ausgleichen musste.


	10. Chapter 10

Die Geschichtsarbeit war zunächst richtig gut. Es waren Multiple choice Fragen und ich kreuzte ziemlich sicher die Antworten an. Auf der zweiten Seite mussten wir selbst die Antworten schreiben und dann bekam ich Zweifel, dann hakte es komplett und ich radierte auf der zweiten Seite, wieder drei mal alle Antworten aus und ich war mir sicher die zweite Seite total in den Sand gesetzt zu haben.

Justus und Bob sagte ich mal wieder ab. Ich hatte keine Lust zum hundertsten Mal behaupten zu müssen, daß alles in Ordnung wäre. Ich hatte keine Lust mich von Tante Mathilda zum Arbeiten über den Schrottplatz scheuchen zu lassen.

Ich behauptete einfach, meine Eltern bräuchten mich und ich müsste zuhause helfen, da konnten sie nichts entgegensetzen. In Wirklichkeit verabschiedeten sich meine Eltern, nach nur wenigen Minuten, weil sie mit Freunden verabredet waren und sie kündigten an, daß es vermutlich spät werden würde, obwohl sie morgen wieder früh raus mussten.

Verunsichert ging ich abends zur Nachhilfe. Die Unsicherheit bescherte mir Übelkeit und als ich ankam, hatte ich keine Ahnung wie ich den Weg geschafft hatte. Mit feuchten Händen und zitternden Fingern klingelte ich bei ihr und als sie die Tür öffnete, war es, als schnürte mir etwas den Hals zu. Ich brachte keine Begrüßung zustande.

Mrs Anderson störte das nicht weiter. Sie bat mich mit einer Geste herein, der ich Folge leistete und setzte mich auf den Platz an ihrem Schreibtisch.

Ich bekam direkt das zweite Blatt der Geschichtsarbeit, aber ich hatte diesmal keine Ahnung, was ich schreiben sollte. Mein Kopf war wie leergefegt, noch schlimmer, wie heute morgen.

Mrs Anderson flüsterte mir daraufhin die Antworten von hinten ins Ohr, berührte dabei mit ihren Lippen meine Ohren, mit ihren Händen meine Schulter. Am Liebsten wäre ich aufgestanden und weggerannt, doch ich blieb und schrieb, was sie mir diktierte.

Immer tiefer wanderten ihre Küsse meinen Hals hinunter, immer tiefer wanderten ihre Hände und unter mein T-Shirt.

Als sie mir die Aufgaben fertig diktiert hatte, setzte die sich auf meinen Schoß, bescheinigte mir volle Punktzahl dafür und wandte sich mir zu: „Zusammen mit dem Multiple choice Teil ist das eine glatte Eins. Jetzt zeig mir mal, was dir diese Eins so wert ist.“ Dabei zog die ihre Bluse aus.

Mir liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht, doch Mrs Anderson, küsste sie mir weg und stahl sich einen Kuss von mir.

Ziellos irrte ich bis in die Nacht umher und dann stand ich auf einmal vor dem Haus der Andrews. Ich klopfte an Bobs Fenster und er öffnete es mir nur kurze Zeit später, um mich einzulassen. Ich kletterte rein und wusste augenblicklich nicht mehr weshalb ich hergekommen war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich ihm sagen sollte, weswegen ich überhaupt ohne Verabredung, so spät abends plötzlich hier war.

Doch Bob verlangte nichts von mir, stellte mir keine Fragen, die mich eh nur überfordert hätten, sondern nahm mich einfach in den Arm und bei mir brachen die Dämme.

Er zog mich mit in sein Bett und ich lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter und weinte bis ich vor Erschöpfung einschlief. 

★

Zum Glück war es Samstag, als ich wieder erwachte. Das hieß keine Schule und auch keine Nachhilfe heute und morgen. Sehr gut.

„Guten Morgen Peter“, sagte Bob, dessen erster Blick auf sein Wecker fiel. 

Immernoch lag ich da, wie ich eingeschlafen war. Ich hörte jeden Atemzug von Bob, was mich irgendwie beruhigte.

„Ich glaube du hast verschlafen, dein Training müsste doch gleich beginnen, oder?“, stellte Bob an sich richtig fest.

„Ich gehe nicht!“, beschloss ich in dem Moment, in dem ich es aussprach, ganz ohne eine Erklärung.

„Erzählst du mir was gestern Abend war?“, fragte Bob mitfühlend. 

Ich setze mich auf, um Abstand zwischen uns zu bekommen und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch Bob setzte sich auf, wir saßen uns nun im Schneidersitz gegenüber.

„Peter?“, sprach Bob mich an und legte mir eine Hand aufs Knie, was mir direkt zuviel wurde. Ich sprang auf und rannte zur Tür raus, ohne Mr und Mrs Andrews zu grüßen, die mich im Flur überrascht ansahen und grüssten.

Ich rannte nach Hause und stellte erleichtert fest, daß meine Eltern bereits auf der Arbeit waren. Nun wollte ich dieses ekelhafte Gefühl loswerden, genau wie die Kleidung von gestern, die ich immer noch trug. Ich ging ins Bad, zog meine Kleidung aus und stopfte sie in die dreckige Wäsche und ging Duschen.

Doch das erhoffte Gefühl blieb aus. Ich fühlte mich nicht viel besser, sondern immer noch besudelt. Sehr lang blieb ich drunter und als ich raus kam, waren meine Hände total schrumpelig.

Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte oder wollte, fühlte mich leer.. bis auf den innerlichen Schmerz, der in mir brannte und für das ich kein Ventil fand und eine anhaltende innere Unruhe.

Mein ständig klingelndes Handy schaltete ich aus, ich wollte niemanden sehen oder hören, mit niemanden reden. Ich legte mich in mein Bett zog mir die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte alles zu ignorieren, den Ekel, die aufkommenden Bilder von gestern Abend, mit der meine Erinnerung mich quälte, den Hunger, die Türklingel. Immerwieder stand ich gestresst und mit Herzrasen auf, nur um durchs Zimmer zu laufen und dann wieder hilflos zum Bett zurück zu gehen.

Mittags bekam ich so großen Hunger, daß ich ihn nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Ich ging in die Küche und sah mich hilflos um, fand Toast und etwas Aufschnitt. 

Als ich die Messerschublade öffnete, stockte mir der Atem und ich dachte nicht mehr klar. Ich war wie eine Marionette, ich hab keine Ahnung woher ich wusste was ich tun muss. Doch irgendwie folgte ich dem, was mein innerer Drang sagte. Ich setzte das Messer an meinem linken Arm an, es hinterließ eine Blutspur darauf. 

Erst eine dann zwei dann drei, und irgendwie half es, ließ den Schmerz in meinem Inneren ab, wie ein Ventil. Körperlicher Schmerz tauschte gegen den in meinem Inneren, nur war dieser viel leichter zu ertragen und dann ging es wieder so halbwegs. 

Ich stoppte die leichte Blutung, beseitigte die Blutspuren und aß danach mein Brot, räumte den Teller weg und ging in mein Zimmer, fast als wäre nichts geschehen.

Doch es war nicht, nichts geschehen. Es war nicht wie vorher und ich ahnte, daß es nie wieder, wie vorher sein würde. Da ich niemanden sehen wollte, ging ich allen Menschen dieses Wochenende konsequent aus dem Weg.

Nur meinen Eltern konnte ich nicht aus dem Weg gehen, als sie nach Hause kamen. Ich behauptete ich hätte Kopfschmerzen, sagte ich hätte Kopfschmerzen vom vielen Lernen, ließ durchblicken, daß die Geschichtsarbeit vermutlich eine Eins sei und schon waren sie so zufrieden daß sie mich in Ruhe ließen.


	11. Chapter 11

Am Montag Morgen war das nicht mehr möglich, es war ein normaler Schultag. Ich kam 10 Minuten später zum Unterricht, nur um mit niemanden reden zu müssen.

Ich nuschelte hastig zu Mrs Anderson eine Entschuldigung, ohne sie anzusehen und setze mich auf meinen Platz. 

Ich spüre die Blicke förmlich auf mir, vor allem von Bob und Justus, am Liebsten würde ich mich in Luft auflösen.

Wir bekamen unsere Arbeiten zurück. Zunächst schrieb Mrs Anderson den Notenspiegel an die Tafel. Keine vier, keine fünf und keine sechs, ohne ihre Hilfe wäre, bei einer diesen Nullen eine Eins und dann wäre ich mal wieder der Einzige, der versagt hätte. Wobei ich hatte versagt, denn ich hatte es nicht geschafft. Vielleicht verdiente ich dafür auch eine Bestrafung. 

Sie sagte wie immer, zu jedem eine kleine Bemerkung, als sie die Arbeit übergab. Zu mir sagte sie: „Das hast du richtig gut gemacht, so gefällt mir das.“ Wieder war es für mich eine Zweideutigkeit, die für alle Anderen nicht zu erkennen war. Ich konnte ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen und als die rote Eins in meinem Sichtfeld auftauchte, brauchte ich meine ganze Kraft, den Impuls zu unterdrücken und einfach aufzustehen und nach Hause zu rennen.

Die Pause verbrachte ich mit der Ausrede, daß es mir schlecht ging in einer Klokabine und tatsächlich musste ich mich übergeben, während ich mich daran erinnerte, was ich für die Eins getan hatte, weil sie es von mir verlangt hatte. Justus und Bob, die mit mir reden wollten, standen davor, nachdem sie wohl mit anhören, daß ich mich übergeben hatte, verstummten sie und waren überzeugt davon, daß ich besser nach Hause gehen sollte, weil ich wohl augenscheinlich krank sei.

Da ich auf keinen Fall zum Duschen mit den Anderen wollte, sagte ich zu meinem Sportlehrer Mr Miller, auch tatsächlich, daß ich mich krank fühlen würde und bat darum, nach Hause gehen zu dürfen.

Da das bei mir mehr als ungewöhnlich war, weil Sport in nahezu jeder Disziplin meine Leidenschaft war und das noch nie vorgekommen war, fuhr Mr Miller mich persönlich nach Hause, damit ich mich ausruhen konnte.

Meine Eltern waren wie erwartet nicht zu Hause, worüber ich erleichtert war. Ich ging direkt durch in mein Zimmer und legte mich tatsächlich ins Bett. Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich krank war, schlecht ging es mir wirklich und es gab nichts, was ich gerne getan hätte. Ich wollte nichts tun, nichts sehen, nichts hören - 

Nach dem regulären Unterricht rief Bob an. Es kostete mich Überwindung das Gespräch anzunehmen und tatsächlich wollte er wissen wie es mir geht und bei mir vorbeikommen. 

Ich sagte ihm ab, meinte ich wollte lieber noch etwas schlafen, bevor ich zum Training und anschließend zur Nachhilfe müsste. Bob konnte das nur schwer akzeptieren, tat es dann aber doch. 

In Wirklichkeit hatte ich überhaupt nicht vorgehabt, zum Training zu gehen, egal was ich Bob gesagt hatte, und ich tat es auch nicht.

Zu Mrs Anderson ging ich abends trotzdem. Zu groß war meine Angst, daß sie mich, wenn ich sie verärgerte, durch den Schulabschluß fallen ließ. Doch sie hatte wohl überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, daß ich käme, denn sie war augenscheinlich überrascht. Sie trug noch weniger als sonst, wenn sie mich erwartete, nur ein schwarzes halbtransparentes Negligee bedeckte ein wenig was von ihrem Körper.

„Komm rein, Peter. Es freut mich sehr, daß du mich besuchen kommst“, sagte sie einladend.

Am Liebsten wäre ich rückwärts raus und weggerannt. Doch ich schaffte es nicht ihr zu widersprechen. Diesmal führte sie mich direkt in ihr Schlafzimmer, fasste mich an, küsste mich und zog mich aus.

„Ich mach dich jetzt zu einem Mann!“, versprach sie mir dabei und in meinen Ohren kam es einer Drohung gleich. Und es war eine Drohung, sie zwang meinem Körper ihren Willen auf, machte mich auf ihre Weise gefügig. Sie wusste was sie tun musste, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

Ich lag da, nackt und hilflos in ihrem Bett, mit geschlossenen Augen, um sie nicht auch noch sehen zu müssen. Tränen liefen erneut über mein Gesicht, aber sie ignorierte sie diesmal nur, während sie sich auf mir bewegte. Umso mehr es ihr gefiel und sie es deutlich zeigte, desto mehr Grauen erfüllte und lähmte mich.

Es dauerte gefühlte Jahre, bis sie die Verbindung zwischen uns auflöste. Ekel, Wut, Verzweiflung loderte in mir hoch, doch es brach nicht an die Oberfläche raus. Der Drang sie von mir runter und wegzustoßen, war da, doch ich kam gegen die Lähmung nicht an. Ich fühlte mich tot.

Ich zog mich danach so schnell ich konnte an und schloß meine Hose wieder und wollte am Liebsten direkt Wegrennen, doch so schnell entließ sie mich nicht. Ich musste ihr erst beim Anziehen helfen und dann küsste sie mich. Zwei Stunden hatte sie mich bei sich behalten, bevor ich endlich gehen durfte. 

Wusste sie eigentlich was sie mir damit antat?

Bisher hatten mir die Worte gefehlt, was das war, was sie mit mir machte. Diesmal war es eindeutig, doch das brachte mich nicht weiter. Ich konnte es doch nicht aussprechen, vor Niemanden. Ich könnte weder meinen Eltern, noch Bob, oder einem Polizisten sagen, daß mich meine Lehrerin vergewaltigt hatte. 

Selbst in meinen Gedanken klang es lächerlich, sie war eine zierliche Frau und ich war Sportler, nicht klein und schwach, auch wenn ich mich genauso fühlte, so erniedrigt. Niemand würde es verstehen und ich könnte es Niemanden erklären.

Und selbst wenn ich es könnte, was wäre die Konsequenz? Es käme raus, daß meine guten Noten nicht verdient waren und ich würde das Jahr wiederholen müssen, müsste alles immer wieder erklären müssen. Jeder würde es erfahren, vermutlich würde es Stadtgespräch werden. Jeder wüsste daß ich zu schwach bin, mich gegen eine zierliche Frau zu wehren. Davon abgesehen, wenn ich da an meine Basketballmannschaft dachte, wurde mir schlecht, die würden alle nicht verstehen, warum ich mich überhaupt wehren wollte.

Ich hörte die spöttischen Sätze jetzt schon. Vermutlich war es das dann, mit meinem Stipendium und Arizona war dann vielleicht auch nicht vom Tisch.

Zudem würde sie es abstreiten. Im schlimmsten Fall vielleicht den Spieß sogar umdrehen und wer würde mir dann schon glauben? Es waren noch zwei Monate bis zur Zeugnisvergabe, dann war alles vorbei. Solange musste ich es noch irgendwie aushalten.

Gedemütigt bin ich nach Hause. Keine Ahnung wie, ob ich auf direktem Weg gelaufen war, oder einen Umweg gemacht hatte, - Irgendwann war ich jedenfalls da und saß unter der Dusche, blutete aus neuen Schnitten und spürte, daß ich tatsächlich noch lebte.


	12. Chapter 12

„Wollen wir heute Mal an den Strand gehen? Es ist heute endlich mal warm genug“, fragte Bob als die Schule zu Ende war.

Strand wäre schon schön, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte nicht meinen Pullover vor ihnen ausziehen, denn dann würden sie die Schnitte sehen, die ich mir zugefügt hatte und auch sonst wollte ich immer noch nicht gesehen werden. Doch ich konnte nicht reden, ich konnte nicht mit Bob und Justus alleine sein, denn sie würden mir Fragen stellen. Ich schüttelte traurig den Kopf und ging ohne eine Verabschiedung, oder ein weiteres Wort nach Hause.

Seit Tagen hatte ich kein Wort mehr gesagt, zu niemanden. Ich hatte am Dienstagmorgen einen Zettel gefunden, den meine Eltern mir bereits am Vortag hingelegt hatten, der mich darüber informierte, daß sie zwei Wochen beruflich nach Portland mussten. Das machte es mir leichter möglich, Menschen weiterhin, diesmal noch konsequenter als am Wochenende, aus dem Weg zu gehen. 

Ich ging nicht mehr zum Sporttraining, ging nicht mehr zu Justus, auf den Schrottplatz und traf mich auch nicht mit anderen Freunden. Mein Handy ließ ich seit Tagen ausgeschaltet, beim Telefon hatte ich das Kabel aus der Wand gezogen und auch die Türklingel hatte ich stumm geschaltet. Das Klopfen ignorierte ich beharrlich.

Nur zur Schule ging ich noch, allerdings achtete ich sehr darauf, immer ein wenig zu spät zu kommen. Ich ging auch nicht mehr zum Sportunterricht, nicht zu den freiwilligen AGs, ich meldete mich nicht im Unterricht und wenn ich was gefragt wurde, zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern. Mrs Anderson fragte mich in der Schule nie etwas. Und ich ging weiterhin zur Nachhilfe zu Mrs Anderson. 

Am Mittwoch hatte zunächst wieder tatsächlich die Nachhilfe im Vordergrund gestanden, doch so ganz konnte sie ihre Finger nicht mehr bei sich behalten. 

Sie küsste meinen Hals von hinten, legte ihre Hände auf meine Schultern, aber mehr passierte diesmal nicht. Trotzdem saß ich danach unter der Dusche und fügte mir neue Schnitte zu, denn auch das war bereits viel zu viel und für mich nicht zu ertragen.

Als wir am Freitag die angekündigte Biologiearbeit schrieben, war schon klar, was am Abend folgen würde. Drei Arbeitsblätter, was das für mich hieß, war mir, bereits in der Schule vollkommen klar.

Und richtig als ich am Abend das verhasste Haus und schließlich das Zimmer betrat, lagen bereits die Biologieblätter auf dem Tisch, für mich bereit.

Ohne ihre Hilfe hätte ich auch das zweite Mal an diesem Tag diese Arbeit verhauen. Ihre Anwesenheit bereitete mir Stress und Übelkeit und jede noch so kleine Berührung widerte mich an. Doch sie sorgte schon dafür, daß ich eine glatte Eins bei dieser Wiederholung schrieb. Sie zeigte mir die Arbeit vom Morgen, wie erwartet war es eine glatte Sechs. 

„Zieh mich aus!“, verlangte sie von mir. 

Nun da gab es nicht viel zu tun. Bei ihrem Rock musste nur ein Reißverschluss geöffnet werden und der Rock fiel zu Boden, wie jedesmal trug sie kein Höschen und unter ihrer Bluse keinen BH.

Schon bei dem Anblick wurde mir schlecht, doch ich machte alles, was sie mir sagte, ich küsste sie und fasste sie an, trotz dem Ekel, den ich vor ihrem Körper hatte.

Mrs Anderson zerriss die erste Seite sehr langsam, fast schon zeremoniell. Ich sterbe bevor wir bei drei sind!, schoß es mir durch den Kopf.

Sie setzte sich breitbeinig vor mich auf die Tischkante und gewährte mir sehr tiefe Einblicke, die ich nicht wollte, doch auch diesmal konnte ich dennoch nicht wegsehen.

Mrs Anderson gab mir Anweisungen, was ich zu tun hatte, sie stöhnte laut und hemmungslos

Nichts war schlimmer als das, ich kralle mich mit den Händen an der Tischplatte fest, um nicht tot umzufallen.

Ich kann es schmecken und spüren, wie es ihr gefällt. Sie angelt nach den Blättern und zerreißt stöhnend eine weitere Seite.

„Zieh dich aus“, verlangte sie, doch ich tat es nicht. Ich wollte das nicht! Ich gab ihr doch schon alles was ich konnte und mehr als ich ertrug.

"Ich fürchte das reicht noch nicht ganz, für eine Note mit der du deinen Schulabschluß erreichst“, sagte sie, als wäre da gar nichts dabei.

Unter stummen Tränen zog ich mich vor ihr nackt aus. Sie ignoriert meine Tränen ebenso wie meine Verletzungen, stattdessen betrachtet sie ungeniert meine Körper. „Zeig mir, wie du es dir selbst machst“, verlangte sie als nächstes.

Mit gesenktem Blick kam ich dem nach. Es funktionierte auch irgendwie, aber es war nicht mehr schön. Doch als ich hart war, war sie zufrieden, sie bestieg mich wieder, bewegte sich auf mir stöhnend, legte sie meine Hände auf ihren Körper.

Ich will hier nur noch weg!!! Doch ich konnte nicht!!

Mit einem so ist es gut, auf den Lippen kam sie, verteilte Küsse in meinem Gesicht, dann ging sie auf die Knie und befriedigte mich ein weiteres Mal. Ich wollte nicht und sie war doch fertig. Ich verstand es nicht. sie hatte doch schon alles was sie wollen könnte. „Bitte hören sie auf!“, flehte ich verzweifelt. Doch sie ignorierte meine Worte. Sie wollte es erzwingen, sie machte solange weiter, bis ich kam.

Sie stand auf und zerriss die letzte Seiten meiner schlechten Arbeit und kommentierte grinsend: „Glückwunsch zur Eins.“ Danach zog sie sich in aller Ruhe die Bluse an. 

Das war das Stichwort, auf das ich gewartet hatte. Innerhalb von Sekunden, zog ich mich wieder an und stürmte aus ihrem Haus.

Ich lief orientierungslos durch die Dunkelheit, ob auf direktem Weg, oder mit einem großen Umweg, meine Füße trugen mich ganz von alleine wieder nach Hause. Das Nächste was bewusst in mein Bewusstsein durchdrang: Ich saß unter der Dusche, auf dem Boden mit dem Messer in der Hand und eine neue blutige Linie zeichnet meinen Arm. Ich setze das Messer erneut an und der Schmerz zeigt mir, daß ich noch lebte.

Und plötzlich wurde mir das Messer aus der Hand genommen und das Wasser abgedreht. Ich stockte in meiner Bewegung und sah erschrocken auf und direkt in Bobs Gesicht. 

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hier herkam, wie lange er bereits da war und ob er mich vielleicht schon zuvor angesprochen hatte.

„Hör auf damit! Wir helfen dir! Wir sind für dich da! Vertrau uns! Du musst das nie wieder machen!“, versicherte Bob, so überzeugend, als wüsste er genau, was er da sagte.

Ob Bob wirklich etwas wusste? Justus trat neben Bob und reichte mir mein Handtuch. Auch Justus stellte keine einzige Frage. Das war beunruhigend untypisch für ihn.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel aus Peter und Bobs Sicht

**** 2 Tage zuvor in der Zentrale (Mittwoch) ***

„Ich halte das nicht aus, warum redet er nicht mit uns Justus?“, fragte Bob hilflos und überfordert.

„Nun er muss etwas erlebt haben, was ihn traumatisiert hat. Soweit ist es deutlich erkennbar, allerdings vermag ich nicht zu sagen was war, wenn ich nur ein paar wenige Anhaltspunkte habe“, antwortete Justus.

„Was für Anhaltspunkte meinst du ?“, fragte Bob völlig irritiert.

„Nun am Freitag Abend stand er vor deinem Fenster und hat geweint, weil er völlig fertig war, aber auch davor ging es ihm schon schlecht, wir dachten, daß es wegen Kelly ist, aber das passt nicht. Ich sage, er hat mit Kelly Schluss gemacht, weil ihn etwas belastet und sie mit ihm reden wollte. Dieses etwas ist schlimmer geworden, er ist zu dir und in dem Moment, in dem du mit ihm reden willst, rennt er weg und bricht auch zu uns quasi den Kontakt ab. Eine weitere Steigerung muss Montag gewesen sein, seit dem hat er zu niemanden mehr auch nur ein Wort gesagt. Also was immer es ist, was ihn belastet, es wird zunehmend schlimmer, weswegen ein Einzelerlebnis auszuschließen ist“, zählte Justus auf.

Justus ließ Bob kurz drüber nachdenken, bevor er weiter redete: „Da er sich von allen isoliert, nicht zum Sport geht, bleiben für mich drei Möglichkeiten. Seine Eltern, die wir die ganze Zeit nicht einmal angetroffen haben. Etwas in der Schule was uns bisher entgangen ist, oder die Nachhilfe bei Mrs Anderson.“

„Und wie kriegen wir das raus, wenn er nicht mit uns redet?“, verlangte Bob, denn soweit waren sie gestern auch schon.

„Durch Beobachtung, wir behalten Peter im Auge und versuchen dadurch zu neuen Kenntnissen zu gelangen“, entschied Justus.

„Ich hasse es jetzt schon Ich mag Peter nicht nachspionieren“, seufzte Bob. „Wann starten wir?“

„Am Besten jetzt gleich und wir fahren mit deinem Käfer“, schlug Justus vor.

*** 1 Tag zuvor im Käfer (Donnerstag) ***

„Das ist doch echt seltsam, das seine Eltern nie zuhause sind“, meinte Bob nachdenklich. 

„Naja es ist nicht das erste Mal, daß sie ohne Peter wegfahren, beruflich oder in den Urlaub. Aber wenn das Trauma nicht direkt mit der Abwesenheit der Eltern zu tun hat, würde ich die Eltern ausschließen und ich fand Peter gestern vor und nach der Nachhilfe seltsam. So krampfhaft angespannt, er hat uns gar nicht bemerkt, sich nicht einmal umgeblickt und auch, daß die dicken Vorhänge bei Mrs Anderson zugezogen sind, gefällt mir nicht“, gab Justus nachdenklich seine Einschätzungen preis.

„Peter hat montags, mittwochs und freitags Nachhilfe, das würde schon passen, aber warum? Was ist an der Nachhilfe, daß er sich so verändert? Seine Noten sind doch richtig gut geworden“, warf Bob hilflos und irritiert ein.

„Ich habe keine Idee, womit man eine solche Leistungssteigerung zeitgleich mit einem solchen Trauma bewirken könnte“, gab Justus zu, zupfte nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe und beobachtete das Haus der Shaws in dem sich seit Peters Ankunft, scheinbar nichts getan hat. 

„Wir müssten mit dabei sein“, seufzte Bob.

„Korrekt, Dritter. Das Problem ist, daß es nur funktionieren kann, wenn Mrs Anderson keine Ahnung hat, daß sie unter Beobachtung steht“, gab Justus zu bedenken.

„Ja, aber wenn der Vorhang wieder davor ist, müssen wir rein, wie willst du das hinbekommen? Peter ist es, der uns die Türen öffnet“, ergänzte Bob noch.

„Okay, folgende Idee, wir geben hier auf. Wir kommen hier nicht weiter, Peter verlässt eh nicht das Haus vor morgen früh, wie ich das sehe. Wir üben beide in der Zentrale mit Peters Dieterichen, wie man Schlösser aufbekommt für den Notfall und dann gehen wir morgen unter einen Vorwand zu Mrs Anderson, einer lenkt sie ab und der andere bringt eine Kamera an, im Nachhilfezimmer, dann holen wir die Kamera, wenn Peter weg ist und machen uns ein Bild von dem Unterricht bei Mrs Anderson zuhause“, stellte Justus seinen Plan vor.

Bob nickte zustimmend und startete denn Motor seinen Käfers, um zur Zentrale zu fahren.

*** Ein paar Stunden zuvor (Freitag 17..Uhr) ***

Nach reichlich Übung am Vortag bekamen sie es beide immernoch nicht gut hin Türschlösser mit Peters Dieterichen zu öffnen und hofften sehr darauf, daß sie es nicht benötigen würden.

Und tatsächlich hatte es Justus problemlos geschafft, Mrs Anderson in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, als sie zufällig an ihrer Haustür klingelten wegen einer Umfrage der Wohngegend für einen erfundenen Fall und während Justus Mrs Anderson in ihrer Küche ablenkte, wollte Bob kurz das Klo aufsuchen und ging stattdessen in das Zimmer, in dem das Licht gebrannt und die Vorhänge zugezogen waren, als Peter am Mittwoch zur Nachhilfe hier war. 

Es war ein ganz normales Arbeitszimmer mit einem großen Schreibtisch, an dessen einen schmalen Ende ein zusätzlicher Stuhl stand. Ansonsten nichts auffälliges.

Bob brachte die Kamera so in einer Zimmerpflanze an, daß besonders der Bereich um den Stuhl herum gut zu erkennen sein musste und die Kamera selbst so gut wie unsichtbar war. Er ging dann noch nebenan ins Bad, spülte und wusch sich die Hände, bevor er wieder zu Justus und Mrs Anderson in die Küche ging.

„Das ist außerordentlich bedauerlich, demnach unterliegen wir einer Fehlinformation, wir werden umgehend prüfen, wie es dazu kommt“, meinte Justus nur wenige Minuten später. Sie verabschiedeten sich freundlich von ihrer Lehrerin.

Nun hieß es warten, bis Peter kommen würde. 

Er sah sie nicht. Überhaupt bekam er auch dieses Mal wieder nichts von seiner Umgebung mit, sondern schien völlig abwesend zu sein. Sie beobachteten wie Peter das Haus betrat. 

„Ist dir aufgefallen, daß Mrs Anderson sich umgezogen hat?“, fragte Justus Bob, als die Tür sich hinter beiden schloß. 

„Jetzt wo du es sagst- Stimmt! Vorhin als wir bei ihr waren, trug sie noch die Jeans die sie bereits in der Schule trug“, bekundete Bob.

„Findest du einen so kurzen Rock und so eine ausgeschnittene Bluse für eine Lehrerin nicht etwas zu gewagt?“, fragte Justus Bob nach seiner Meinung.

„Ich weiß nicht- Grenzwertig ist es schon- aber Peter ist jetzt auch nicht der Typ der sie belästigen würde deswegen“, überlegte Bob laut.

„Nun ich dachte eigentlich eher umgekehrt“, meinte Justus.

„Umgekehrt? Wie meinst du das?“, erkundigte sich Bob verwirrt.

„Ich überlege gerade ob Mrs Anderson, Peter sexuell belästigt hat, wobei da die Leistungssteigerung nicht reinpasst... Aber sonst -“ nuschelte Justus gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

„Jetzt geht es mit dir aber durch, Justus. Das ist doch Quatsch. Mrs Anderson ist eine Lehrerin, eine Frau! Wie könnte sie Peter sexuell belästigen? und selbst wenn Peter ist groß und stark, sie könnte ihn nicht festhalten und -“, widersprach Bob sofort.

„Ich glaube du unterschätzt die Thematik, Bob. Es geht dabei nicht immer um Vergewaltigung, Belästigung geht schon viel früher los und kann auch zu hohem psychischen Druck führen, die Vergewaltigung ist sozusagen die Spitze des Eisbergs. Aber dann wäre ein krasser Leistungsabfall zu vermerken und keine Steigerung“, erklärte Justus und zupfte wie so oft an seiner Unterlippe, während er nachdachte.

„Kann eine Frau überhaupt einen Mann vergewaltigen?“, wollte Bob nun wissen.

„Ich würde vermuten ja, aber da wir gerade eh nur abwarten können, wie wäre es, wenn du das ein wenig recherchierst und ich behalte das Haus im Auge?“, schlug Justus vor.

Bob nahm den Laptop auf den Schoß und fing eine Suche an. 

Anderthalb Stunden später schlug Bob seinen Laptop zu und berichtete: „Du hast Recht, Justus. Es gibt tatsächlich viele Fälle von sexuellen Mißbrauch, die von Frauen ausgeführt werden. Es gibt Schätzungen die davon ausgehen, daß 50 Prozent aller Fälle von Frauen ausgeführt werden. Meistens ist es innerhalb der Familie, also Mütter, Tanten, Großmütter, die Opfer sind sowohl Mädchen als auch Jungen, sowohl Säuglinge, als auch Teenager. Die Hintergründe sind vielfältig. Der Grund warum die Dunkelziffer so hoch ist, weil es häufig nicht anerkannt wird, weil es teilweise unter Fürsorge läuft, wenn die Frauen die Kinder betatschen. Aber auch weil die Opfer sich noch mehr schämen. Es soll vorkommen, daß wenn Jungs sich durchringen, darüber zu reden von einer Frau vergewaltigt worden zu sein, sie ausgelacht wurden und mit Sätzen, wie geil es denn wäre, so früh schon mit einer Älteren zu Schlafen regelrecht verhöhnt werden.“

„Das ist echt übel, also geht es demnach, das eine Frau einen Mann vergewaltigt?"

„Ja. Durch den mechanischen Reiz wird vor allem bei Kindern und Jugendlichen eine Errektion ausgelöst, auch ohne das ein sexuelles Interesse vorliegt, im Zweifelsfall gibt es außerdem Viagra. Dann kommt es zu Vergewaltigungen in denen anal Körperteile oder Gegenstände eingeführt werden oder auch das die Frau erzwingt oder verlangt daß der Junge Körperteile, oder Gegenstände bei ihr einführt“, beantwortete Bob Justus Frage.

„Widerlich“, meinte Justus und erschauderte, „aber wie kann man eine Vergewaltigung mit Fürsorge verwechseln? Das ist doch etwas zu extrem, oder?“

„Nein, ich habe hier konkret von einem Fall gelesen, da hat eine Mutter die Phimose ihres Sohnes als Vorwand benutzt, ihrem Sohn täglich einen Runterzuholen, das hat im Vorschulalter angefangen. Aber auch Übergriffe beim Windeln wechseln werden oft als Pflege gesehen“, holte Bob aus.

„Okay bei kleinen Kindern, die von ihren Müttern missbraucht werden, ist das sicher schwierig zu erkennen, nicht zuletzt weil sie ja von ihren Müttern beigebracht bekommen, was richtig und falsch ist und die Mütter ja für Kinder, die ersten Ansprechpartner sind.. Aber bei Jugendlichen ... Also wenn Tante Mathilda ankäme und verlangen würde mich in der Intimzone anzufassen, oder verlangen würde es bei ihr zu tun, dann würde ich es definitiv nicht zulassen und ich bin durchaus in der Lage mich dagegen zu wehren.“

„Ich habe jetzt nicht einmal zwei Stunden recherchiert, aber ich habe geschnallt das es wohl nicht so einfach ist. Die psychische Belastung muss sehr extrem sein. Nicht anders als bei Mädchen auch, nur wenn ein Mädchen sich Hilfe sucht und sagt sie wurde von einem Mann vergewaltigt, nehmen das in der Regel alle ernst, wenn ein Junge ankommt und sagt er wurde von einer erwachsenen Frau vergewaltigt ist die häufigste Reaktion: "und war sie geil? ich hätte gern mit dir getauscht" oder er wird nicht ernst genommen und es wird als Spinnerei abgetan.

„Zugegeben war unser erster Gedanke auch eben die Frage nach der Möglichkeit“, gab Justus zu bedenken.

„Stimmt, schlimm wieviele Vorurteile man doch so hat“, sagte Bob nachdenklich.

„Ein Glück ist das bei Peter wohl auszuschließen. Eine Leistungssteigerung unter solchen Umständen ist wohl ausgeschlossen“, meinte Justus, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Diese guten Noten von Peter passen generell einfach überhaupt nicht zusammen, mit dem psychischen Stress den er definitiv hat“, dachte Bob laut.

„Ja stimmt schon, aber gut vielleicht wissen wir bald mehr, entweder wir haben eine Erklärung, oder wir können die Nachhilfe ausschließen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobs Rechercheergebnisse waren ursprünglich meine, als ich auf das Thema gestoßen bin und dazu mehr wissen wollte. Ich wollte das Thema in einer Geschichte aufarbeiten und so kam ich auf die Idee Bob meine Rechercheergebnisse unterzuschieben.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel aus Peter und Bobs Sicht

**** Freitag 19.00Uhr ***

„Da ist Peter!“, sagte Justus, als die Tür von Mrs Anderson aufging.

Peter kam raus, knallte die Tür zu und rannte los. Er war schreckensbleich und wirkte so gestresst, wie ein gehetztes Tier. Es war ganz eindeutig, Peter ging es gerade sehr schlecht. Bob wollte sofort hinterher fahren, doch Justus zog einfach den Zündschlüssel ab. 

„Wir müssen Peter helfen!“, schrie Bob schon fast, so aufgebracht war er.

„Beruhig dich Bob, genau das ist der Plan! Peter wird nach Hause rennen, mit oder ohne Umweg und er wird nicht reden, wir müssen wissen was los ist, um ihm zu helfen. Guck mal welch glücklicher Zufall, Mrs Anderson lüftet ihr Arbeitszimmer, also du gehst gucken und holst die Kamera. Sollte sie anfangen dort drin etwas zu machen, gib mir ein Zeichen, dann klingel ich an der Tür und lenke sie kurz ab“, erinnerte Justus an ihren Plan.

Der Plan war gut und eine Ablenkung nicht nötig. Mrs Anderson war duschen gegangen, das Bad war nebenan und er konnte das Wasser hören und so konnte Bob problemlos durchs Fenster und die Kamera holen. Er nutzte die Chance und guckte sich kurz um. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag die Mappe mit den Klassenarbeiten. Obenauf Peters Biologiearbeit von heute Morgen: eine Eins. Das war doch super! Warum war er dann so weggerannt? Was entging ihm bloß?

Sie hatten erst einen Teil der Strecke zurückgelegt, als Justus die Speicherkarte der Kamera in Bobs Laptop gesteckt hatte und die Stelle des Videos gefunden hatte, in der Peter sich bei Mrs Anderson an den Schreibtisch setzte.

Peter wirkte sehr gestresst und machte sich an die Arbeit, ständig korregierte Mrs Anderson ihn und dann verstand Justus es. „Scheiße! diese Hexe!“, schimpfte er entsetzt.

„Justus, was ist denn jetzt los? Das bin ich nicht gewohnt von d-“, fragte Bob erschrocken nach und hielt nach einem Parkplatz Ausschau.

Justus unterbrach Bob energisch: „Es gibt keine Leistungssteigerung!“

Bob widersprach sofort: „Doch ich habe seine Arbeit eben gesehen, es ist eine Eins.“

„Er schreibt sie bei ihr nochmal und sie sorgt dafür, daß diese Arbeit dann eine gute Note wird“, erklärte Justus empört.

„Das wäre Betrug! Das macht Peter doch nicht mit. Abgesehen davon bin ich mir sicher, daß das kein Trauma verur-“, lehnte Bob den Gedanken ab.

Justus unterbrach Bob: „Ich spul vor, wir brauchen den Zeitpunkt, wenn Peter fertig mit der Arbeit ist.“

Bob fand einen Parkplatz und stellte den Wagen ab und nun sahen sie sich zusammen die Aufzeichnung an. Tatsächlich zeigte Mrs Anderson, daß Peter morgens eine Sechs geschrieben hatte.

Was dann folgte, ließ ihnen schlecht werden. Peter tat alles was sie ihm sagte, obwohl es deutlich zu sehen war, daß er das nicht wollte. Dann zerriss Mrs Anderson die ersten Seite der verhauenen Arbeit.

„Das ist ungeheuerlich!“, entfuhr es Justus entsetzt. „Sieh dir seine Körperhaltung an, er ist total gestresst, das ist niemals freiwillig“, erkannte Justus.

Bob konnte überhaupt nicht hinsehen, besah sich stattdessen seine Finger. Das war schrecklich, obwohl der Winkel der Kamera so war, daß ihnen die Details erspart blieben. Dennoch drangen sie gerade heftig in Peters Privatsphäre ein. Aber wie sonst könnten sie ihm helfen?

„Zieh dich aus“, verlangte Mrs Anderson von Peter und das war das Erste, was Peter verweigerte.

"Ich fürchte das reicht noch nicht ganz, für eine Note mit der du deinen Schulabschluß erreichst“, sagte sie völlig selbstverständlich.

„Das ist der Beweis, es ist Erpressung mit dem sie ihn dazu nötigt, sexuelle Handlungen vorzunehmen“, sagte Justus entschlossen.

„Bob hast du die Verletzungen an seinen Armen gesehen?“, wies Justus, Bob auf ein weiteres Detail hin.

Bob nickte nur und sagte leise: „Ritzen.“

„Ja das denke ich auch“, bestätigte Justus.

Sie demütigte und vergewaltigte ihn, seine Tränen ignorierte sie dabei. Es war widerlich. Sie sahen beide kaum noch hin, wollten es nicht sehen, aber sie mussten wissen, was vielleicht noch gesagt, oder getan wurde, falls in die eine oder andere Richtung etwas relevantes dabei war. Und tatsächlich gab es da ein Detail, Peter flehte sie an aufzuhören, doch auch das ignorierte sie. Falls irgendwer Zweifel daran haben sollte, ob das eine Vergewaltigung war, spätestens hier war es definitiv nicht mehr anders zu interpretieren.

„Glückwunsch zur Eins“, meinte Mrs Anderson gut gelaunt zu Peter und zog sich wieder die Bluse an. Peter dagegen floh regelrecht aus dem Zimmer und richtete sich die Hose im Laufen.

„Wir müssen zu ihm!“, verlangte Bob klar und startete den Motor.

„Und wir müssen das beenden! Warte noch! Ich rufe erst noch Mr Miller und Inspektor Cotta an“, widersprach Justus.

„Meinst du wirklich, das wir nicht erst mit ihm reden sollten?“, warf Bob ein.

„Mit uns redet er doch nicht und ganz ehrlich, ich verstehe es. Er braucht jetzt ganz schnell Hilfe, seine Eltern sind nicht da, zu Mr Miller hat er ein Vertrauensverhältnis und zu Cotta auch und die zwei wissen was zu tun ist Anzeige, Schule informieren, mit den Eltern reden, vielleicht muss er auch ärztlich untersucht und behandelt werden. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin auch gerne die ganze Zeit für ihn da, aber das reicht nicht. Das ist zu groß für uns alleine!“

*** Jetzt ***

Peter sprach noch immer kein Wort. Auch nicht als Mr Miller und Inspektor Cotta ins Bad dazu kamen. 

Mr Miller zog scharf die Luft ein, sagte aber zunächst nichts.

Peter folgte stumm und steif, mit gesenktem Blick, an Bobs Hand, den Vieren ins Wohnzimmer, wo Cotta seine frischen Schnitte erstversorgte, während Justus frische Kleidung holen wollte. Die Schnitte sahen durch das Wasser auf dem ersten Blick schlimmer aus als sie waren, stellte Bob ein ganz klein wenig erleichtert fest.

„Peter wo sind deine Eltern?“, fragte Mr Miller Peter. Doch auch er bekam keine Antwort.

„Peter, bitte. Wir müssen das wissen. Beantworte uns die Frage“, versuchte es Cotta ebenfalls. 

Doch Peter reagierte gar nicht. Er hielt Cotta den Arm hin und war ansonsten nicht wirklich geistig anwesend.

Erst als Justus mit der Kleidung zurück und Peter angezogen war, war er etwas ansprechbarerer. Er sprach zwar immernoch kein Wort, aber immerhin nickte er, schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte einmal in eine Richtung, woraufhin Justus die Nachricht von Peters Eltern fand.

„Ich kann dir gerade noch nicht viel versprechen, Peter, nur daß wir alles tun, um dir zu helfen und du wirst nie wieder mit Mrs Anderson alleine sein. Okay?“, meinte Inspektor Cotta väterlich zu Peter. Dann stand er auf. „Ich werde jetzt deine Eltern informieren und dann gehe ich, ich werde sehen was der Staatsanwalt dazu sagt.“

Peter nickte nur hilflos und die Tränen liefen schon wieder. „Da deine Eltern nicht da sind, werde ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringen. Ich weiß das wirst du jetzt nicht wollen, aber es ist das Richtige. Ich möchte das jemand sich deine Verletzungen ansieht. Abgesehen davon hoffe ich, daß sie dir dort helfen können, das zu verarbeiten, was dir angetan wurde“, sagte Mr Miller. „Bob und Justus werden auch mitkommen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß du auch mit mir, lieber nicht alleine sein magst. Das brauchst du nicht.“

Sichtlich ungern ging Peter mit, er ging mit gesenktem Kopf, stumm und unter Tränen mit, aber immerhin er ging mit. Bob reichte Peter die Hand und war erleichtert, daß er sie nahm und nicht wegstieß.

ENDE


End file.
